Diffrent is good
by poppypowder05
Summary: Ember was just a normal girl in the world that Miraculous was just an awsome show in her eyes. Then one day she wakes up to realize her wish to live in the Miraculous show was granted and she’s Marinette’s sister? How is she going to get used to this? And what happens when she finds a familar box on her vanity?
1. Chapter One:Wow

Sun hits my eyes. I sit up and yawn. Then I look around. _Weird... this isn't my room...and why is there A GIRL IN THE BED BESIDE ME!? THIS IS REALLY WEIRD! Wait.. ohmygodohmygod is that MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!? Wait why isn't my hair pink!? _I finger my silky raven hair that went down to my waist. I hear a groan and I realize Marinette is waking up. While she tries to wake up, my thoughts were spiraling.

_"Good morning Ember!" Marinette says groggily. _

"Good morning Mari." I mumble.

_Why is Marinette sharing a room!? Why is my hair different!? Where the rocky road am I!? Then last night came crashing down. My best friend called me a idiot and spat on me. My boyfriend cheated on me. And I had a big fight with my mom. Being the nerd I am, I wished that I lived in Paris, and of course the Miraculous version. Oh my sherbet, I got my wish! And my sister is none other than Marinette! I pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. It isn't. I had to make sure this is the right version._

"Good morning Tikki!" Marinette looks at me like I just said I murdered Adrien Agreste.

"What! How? When! Why?" Marinette fumbled her words. I smile, knowing this the world I have lived since a child.

"I may have seen her float around. Don't worry, I won't tell, we are sisters right?" Man it felt weird saying that. I am an only child in my world. Tiki pops out of the draw of Marinette's vanity. I have a vanity too. And we both share a desk because I see notebooks covered in sketches and fabrics littered around it, with some more notebooks with ink pens beside it. We both get out of bed and go downstairs.

"Good morning girls!" Sabine calls from the bakery. I mean Mom. Man this is going to take forever to get used to. Tom (I mean Dad), hands us a plate covered pastries. And as we sit down a mug with coffee is placed before me.

"I still cannot stop gagging when you drink coffee." Marinette teases. I down the whole cup to earn gags from her. I laugh and eat. Dear god the food! It is amazing. We went back upstairs to get changed. Tikki settles on my head trying to get some more sleep. I picked out a plum purple hater top and ripped jeans and some combat boots on my side of the closet. I just left my hair down and let Tikki settle in my black backpack. I started to realize what type of twins we were. The sun and the moon. Mari was the one that wore happy colors and smiles a lot. I am the twin that wears dark colors and really quiet. Which suits me just fine. We got to school fifteen before school is supposed to start. I added cookies and Cambert just in case a certain black Kwami pays Tikki a visit. When we got to class, I met Alya and Nino.

"Hey Nino! Hey Alya!" I say rather cheerfully. I get three startled looks at me.

"I have never heard you sound so cheerful, girl. Have you hit your head or anything?" Alya says with a grin tugging at her lips.

"You think you are so funny." I say sarcastically. They laugh.

"That's sounds like you dude." Nino says teasingly.

Then Adrien walks in. Marinette starts blushing furiously. Me and Alya cackle at her discomfort as he walks over to us.

"Mari, give it AGRESTE!" I laugh at her. She shoots me a icy blue glare that only makes me laugh harder. Alya and Nino looked at them then started laughing. Adrien just looked confused.

"I don't get it." Adrien says flatly.

"I made a pun Blonde." I say loftly. We all sit down when Ms. Bustier walks in ordering the class to quiet down. Me, Alya, and Marinette sat together with me squeezed in the middle. Then I felt her tense.I patted her hand and looked who had just walk in. I felt my teeth grind together. Lila Rossi has just walked in.


	2. Chapter Two: God Give Me Strength

Sun hits my eyes. I sit up and yawn. Then I look around. _Weird... this isn't my room...and why is there A GIRL IN THE BED BESIDE ME!? THIS IS REALLY WEIRD! Wait.. ohmygodohmygod is that MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!? Wait why isn't my hair pink!? _I finger my silky raven hair that went down to my waist. I hear a groan and I realize Marinette is waking up. While she tries to wake up, my thoughts were spiraling.

_"Good morning Ember!" Marinette says groggily. _

"Good morning Mari." I mumble.

_Why is Marinette sharing a room!? Why is my hair different!? Where the rocky road am I!? Then last night came crashing down. My best friend called me a idiot and spat on me. My boyfriend cheated on me. And I had a big fight with my mom. Being the nerd I am, I wished that I lived in Paris, and of course the Miraculous version. Oh my sherbet, I got my wish! And my sister is none other than Marinette! I pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. It isn't. I had to make sure this is the right version._

"Good morning Tikki!" Marinette looks at me like I just said I murdered Adrien Agreste.

"What! How? When! Why?" Marinette fumbled her words. I smile, knowing this the world I have lived since a child.

"I may have seen her float around. Don't worry, I won't tell, we are sisters right?" Man it felt weird saying that. I am an only child in my world. Tiki pops out of the draw of Marinette's vanity. I have a vanity too. And we both share a desk because I see notebooks covered in sketches and fabrics littered around it, with some more notebooks with ink pens beside it. We both get out of bed and go downstairs.

"Good morning girls!" Sabine calls from the bakery. I mean Mom. Man this is going to take forever to get used to. Tom (I mean Dad), hands us a plate covered pastries. And as we sit down a mug with coffee is placed before me.

"I still cannot stop gagging when you drink coffee." Marinette teases.

I down the whole cup to earn gags from her. I laugh and eat. Dear god the food! It is amazing. We went back upstairs to get changed. Tikki settles on my head trying to get some more sleep. I picked out a plum purple hater top and ripped jeans and some combat boots on my side of the closet. I just left my hair down and let Tikki settle in my black backpack. I started to realize what type of twins we were. The sun and the moon. Mari was the one that wore happy colors and smiles a lot. I am the twin that wears dark colors and really quiet. Which suits me just fine. We got to school fifteen before school is supposed to start. I added cookies and Cambert just in case a certain black Kwami pays Tikki a visit. When we got to class, I met Alya and Nino.

"Hey Nino! Hey Alya!" I say rather cheerfully. I get three startled looks at me.

"I have never heard you sound so cheerful, girl. Have you hit your head or anything?" Alya says with a grin tugging at her lips.

"You think you are so funny." I say sarcastically. They laugh.

"That's sounds like you dude." Nino says teasingly.

Then Adrien walks in. Marinette starts blushing furiously. Me and Alya cackle at her discomfort as he walks over to us.

"Mari, give it AGRESTE!" I laugh at her. She shoots me a icy blue glare that only makes me laugh harder. Alya and Nino looked at them then started laughing. Adrien just looked confused.

"I don't get it." Adrien says flatly.

"I made a pun Blonde." I say loftly. We all sit down when Ms. Bustier walks in ordering the class to quiet down. Me, Alya, and Marinette sat together with me squeezed in the middle. Then I felt her tense.I patted her hand and looked who had just walk in. I felt my teeth grind together. Lila Rossi has just walked in.

My sister Mari was grinding her teeth like me. I hate Lila with a burning passion. She hurt my sister (That felt really weird to say.) And Adrien is too chicken to do anything about her lies. And I am not in the mood to deal with this fudge head. I just held Mari's hand to calm her down. I let Tikki out of my purse (which is right beside Marinette.) and let her pat her to silently remind her to keep her emotions in check. We get through the first few periods just fine until lunch.

"I heard Ember fuming to Marinette about how bad Ladybug is. She said that Ladybug was just a scared little girl in a red Spandex. And then Marinette said that Ladybug never does anything except take care of the Akuma. That only Chat Noir only did the fighting. " Lila said to the whole class. Mari growled and I grinded my teeth. Alya looked at us with disdain.

"How dare you two say such bad things about Ladybug!? She is a hero!" Alya said with fury. The rest of the class agreed with her. Adrien looked at us with sadness and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. I whipped my head around and walked out of the dining hall with my head held high. I looked over my shoulder and said very loudly, "Idiots!" Marinette followed after me with a very venom filled glare to her classmates. I went to the bathroom and collapsed onto the floor, crying. I mean, the shock of being in this world was starting to affect and Lila made my friends turn on me and possibly Marinette. She walked in and her and Tikki sat down with me and hugged me. By the time I was done, I had mascara all over me. I laughed and wiped off my blackened face. Mari did my makeup and Tikki just kept her eye out for Akumas. By the time we were finished, the bell had rang.

"Mari I don't think I can face them." I whimpered.

"I'll be here the whole time Em. If we go down, we go down together right?" Marinette said with a fire blazing her big blue eyes.

"Okay. And I would never say anything like that about my best friend." I say with a laugh. We both walked out, with heads high and backs as straight as a line. We got in the class and the butterflies started to flutter around my stomach. Marinette led me on with the smile that made the butterflies dissolve. We walked in laughing about a joke Dad told us earlier that day. We looked around to see glares staring them down.

"Hey Mari? Do you have the feeling we are being watched?" I asked playfully.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear sister!" She said with a laugh. I was shocked to see the defiant side of Marinette but I liked it. And idea popped into my brain,

"Well, I do feel like some people are naive don't you?" I say. If I was gonna get blamed for something that I didn't say, I am going to drive these people mad with anger that we are deflecting their jabs or glares and adding our thoughts.

"Oh almost too naive!" She said.

"Hey, you gotta fight fire with fire!" I saw with a glance to Adrien who had a frown on his face.

"Hey Dad just texted me that he needed us to help with the bakery." Marinette said while pulling out her phone.

"Okay. Let's go sit down before the teacher comes in." I say. Alya sat with Nino while Adrien sat in the desk behind them. We sat right behind Adrien. We may seem tough, but on the inside, I was hurt. Mari was too by the way her eyes had a sheen to them. We sat through the class with glares pinned at the both of us. After class with me and Marinette walking out the last to ovoid everyone. Adrien caught up with us with a puppy look.

"What do you want Agreste?" I say flatly.

"I wanted to ask you guys to stop being the mean twins and just admit that you said those things so no Akumas happen." Adrien pleaded.

"So you think that when we lie and say something we didn't do and please everybody with the fake truth that nobody will get akumtized? Not even us?" Marinette said with deathly softness.

"We will stand up for what we know is right. You are just too chicken to admit that Lila is lying. Your hurting people Adrien, not healing. You may heal the rest of the class, but you won't heal me or Mari. We may nurture that rage since no one will want to be friends with us. Not even you. So leave us alone unless you are fed up with Lila and try to make the lying stop. Because I know me and Mari are done." I say with fierceness in my voice. I stare down Adrien even though I am 5'4 and he is 6'0. But I won. He sighed.

"I don't agree with what you guys are doing. But maybe we should take a stand, but count me out." Adrien said deflated.

"We are Dupain-Cheng's. We never back down. Not in battle, not in life." I say with a sassy tone. He sighed again and walked away. Mari looked at him sadly.

"How many more hours of torture do we have left Sis?" (Once again really weird to say. But I have to play the part.) I groan as we walked out of our class.

"One more and we are done. Then we can just go home and binge watch movies and gorge ourselves on popcorn." Marinette said with a tired smile. I pat her on the back. We walk to our final hour of torture. Then Lila has to ruin it all once again.

"Then they hit me on the leg!" Lila wailed as she pointed to a bruise made of makeup on her leg. She had a black eye also done by makeup. It looked real but I could see the powder on her hands that she didn't bother to wash off.

"How dare you assault a fellow classmate!" Ms. Bustier said to the twins. I opened my mouth in shock.

"Go to the principal's office this instant! Alya, Adrien, take poor Lila to the nurses office." Ms. Bustier told us. Me and Marinette walk to principal's office with jaws hanging on our heads. Mr Damocles looked at us confused and called Ms. Bustier to the office to explain what 'happened' to Lila. I tried telling our part of the story and asked them to check the cameras, but they would not hear of it.

"For starting a fist fight at school, you both will be suspended for three days!" Mr. Damocles shouted to us. Me and Mari walked out of the office with tears rolling down our faces. We got our stuff, tuning out the names and the spitting. We ran home as fast as we could to be greeted by Sabine, (I mean Mom.) who look at horror at our tear stained faces. She ushered us inside.

"I know that you two would never do such things!" Sabine, (I mean Mom.) said to us.

She had taken us to our room with both of us crying telling Tom (I mean Dad.) we couldn't work and she would be down there to help him in a minute. We told her what really happened and she knew that we weren't violent. She told us that she was proud that we stood up to the class and never backed down. But still, it hurt to see Ms. Bustier hate us so much. This is only my first day here and this has been awful. Mom gave us cookies and we just sat on our beds, soaking in what has happened over the course of five hours. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Let's go out as Ladybug and just sit on a roof top for awhile." I say. Mari perked up at the thought and transformed. We hopped out of the balcony and ended up on a tall building.

"This day has sucked beyond measures." I say to Marinette. She smiled sadly.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to go to school again." She said.

"Hello M'Lady." A voice purred behind us.

_Crap. _I thought.

**Heh, sorry for the cliffhanger. I know an Akuma attack would have been awesome, but you're about to get one. And don't worry, Ember will have her chance. And if you think a love interest for Ember is needed, could you give me a name? Till next time! *3*!**


	3. Chapter Three:The Cat’s Out Of The Bag!

**_Hey Guys! I just wanted to tell you that once school starts back, I won't be able to publish as much. I have to go to football games and all that for some reason. I'll try to publish on Friday night or earlier if I can. The latest would probably Sunday. Please don't be mad! I hope you like this chapter! And I am really, really sorry for the chapter two incident. This is my first time writing one so I still trying to get used to everything. Enough talking! Ember? Can you do the copyright thing? _**

**_Ember: Sure! Poppy does not own Miraculous or any of the characters except me. Which I don't like. Let's go to the chapter! _**

**_XOXO *3*_**

**_-The Author and Ember._**

"Hey Kitty." Ladybug said drearily. I frown. She faces the sunset with a droopy head.

Chat eyed Ladybug suspiciously. Then his neon landed on sweet little me.

"Hey Chat Noir!" I say as cheerfully as I possibly can, but I couldn't handle anything right now. I grabbed a cookie from my purse and motioned Adrien to sit with us. I laid my head on Mari's shoulder with tears pooling in my eyes. Mari ran her fingers through my hair which made me feel so much better. After a comfortable silence, Chat broke it by a stupid question.

"So who is she?" He asked, eyeing me with confusion for some really unexplainable reason.

Marinette sighed. "Well, this may give you my identity, but I guess it is about time you found out. This is my twin sister, Emberlyn Marie Dupain-Cheng." She said. I would have been screaming 'My ship is happening!" But after this amazing day, I just smiled at them because that is all my emotions could handle. His face showed he was deep in thought, (I swear, why would he have to think about that!?.) Then he gasped as he put the pieces together.

"Marinette?" He said quietly, with a big smile blooming his face. Mari's eyes widened when he said her name and then realized who is under that mask.

"Adrien?" She sqeaked. I giggled at their expressions. Adrien planeted a kiss on her forehead making Mari's face turn redder that her suit. Adrien just smiled a Cheshire grin and did the most cringeworthy and sweetest thing.

"Well, I never knew I was right in front of who I was head over paws for the feline of my dreams!" He said.

"Chaton, that was the worst pun ever to come out of your mouth. Give it AGRESTE!" I laughed, using the same punch line to only get two glares then smiles. We all piled on Mari with my head on her shoulder and Chat's head in her lap. She stroked his hair for a few minutes before I started to. Purrs filled the air.

"Aw, you purr!" I giggle before eating another cookie. We sat together until the sun disappeared and the night welcomed after it. We all grudgingly get up to head our own separate ways. After me and Mari were halfway home, an old man fell on the sidewalk. I made Mari drop me off to help the man. His face was strikingly familar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. We finally got home and ate pastries since Sabine and Tom (I am done correcting myself.) had a date night. We sat in our rooms watching movies and eating all the popcorn we could eat. We finally went to sleep. Saying goodnight to Tikki, sleep clouded my thoughts until darkness consumed my weary body.

Three Long Days Later*

We stepped onto the school grounds with fear laced into our eyes. I wore a black and silver tank top with silver ripped jeans and my combat boots which I now love to death. After three days of helping around the house, talking to Adrien, and writing and sketching, we are finally allowed in school. Adrien meets us there with a big smile. He pecks Mari on the cheek and grabs her hand. I make fake gagging noises just to irritate them. Tikki and Plagg quickly zoomed into my little backpack which has became their hideout. It is still really weird to see two tiny faces staring at me when I open it. We walk into the building while ignoring the spitting and the names. Abusers, evil, ugly, spiteful, really anything mean. Then here comes the test for me and Mari's patience. Alya and Lila are laughing at something, completely oblivious to them. But Marinette's heart shattered when she saw Alya stretch out her leg to trip someone. Kim does trip on her leg but alas no one else saw it, how convenient. We go sit in the front just to tick people off. Me and Marinette sit in the front row, with Adrien in the back. Alya finally sees us.

"Well, I hope neither of you decide to beat Lila or anyone up!" She spat. "And that's where me and Lila sit, you-"

"Let me stop you right there sweetie, my butt's touching the seat and so is Marinette's. I don't see your's or Lila's name engraved in the seats now do we? So I suggest you shut your little mouth up before me and my sister over here sew it up for you. Would you prefer that, sweetie?" I say with a 'Watch Your Tone Young Lady" voice. The class grows quite and Alya's jaw goes slack. Then Lila steps in.

"Come on Alya, we don't need another fight ecspecially over seats!" Lila says in a fake fearful tone. I roll my eyes. Adrien pats Mari's since her face was in a snarl.

"Well, at least I don't get scared of two girls who was just falsely accused for something I know they didn't do. And I didn't lie to get friends, or ruin someone's life, who in truth doesn't deserve it. I may have been mean to them in the past, but they are good people and I know Marinette has not one bad bone in her body and neither does Ember. So I suggest you sit yourself down, _sweetie._" Someone says behind Lila. Everyone looks to see Chloé of all people with her hands on her hips and her face twisted in a snarl. I felt my lip curl and I look to see Adrien looking at them with a death glare that scared the mint chocolate chip right out of me. I turn back to Lila.

"You may think you can tear us down with lies, but you can't, understand? We are stronger than lies because we have something greater, the truth. And I'll bet your sorry excuse of a life that you want revenge for Mari ruining your chances with me. You're not getting it over my dead body. Alya, I know that this isn't you at all. The Alya we know loves Ladybug and Marinette. You can hate me until your behind falls off but you are not mad at Marinette, you're mad at the liar. Open your eyes people! Who has always supported you guys and always offers a hand? Marinette! Who always tries to make you feel better? Marinette! Who promised to give you guys her full attention to you as class president? Marinette! I swear on my soul that she would never say anything bad or hurt anyone. I hope you can at least apologize for being a bunch of idiots! If you want sweet talk, you might as well let Marinette talk cause I give what I think. And I think all of you are idiots for believing such lies about us! I have a shrine dedicated to Ladybug! Heck, I am friends with Ladybug! She saved my life! So leave us in peace if you want to believe Lila the Liar over there." Adrien snaps, completely out of his character. I loved it. Silence fill the room. I storm out with the Kwamis in my bag with Mari following after me when class ends and go hide in the bathroom to call Sabine to pick me up. An hour at this place, and my nerves are fried. While I am looking through my backpack, my thoughts wandered. _I think I need to tell Mari and Adrien about Hawkmoth. Or at least give them a theory. _I finally find my phone while the Kwamis float around the stall. _Crap! Tikki and Plagg used up my battery! In an hour too! I have to stay here. I can't stay here for the whole day. _I walk out of the bathroom to find Marinette greet me.

"Hey Mari? Me, you and Adrien need to talk after school okay? I think I had a break in the Hawkmoth's identity. I have a theory, and Adrien isn't gonna like it. Okay?" I explain as the bell signaled everyone to head to class. We are really becoming quite homey in the girls bathroom. The front row was empty in the next class periods to come because I personally think that they were scared of us because we are 'violent'. We got through day with ease and of course I added my own personal jabs to irratate everyone. I caught Alya looking at us with, regret? Finally after the longest day of school, Alya walks up to our outcast trio while getting our stuff.

"What do you want, Alya?" I say sharply.

"Look guys, I am really sorry for how I've acted. Your speech in class got me to realize that Lila was lying. I saw the makeup on her hands but didn't say anything. And first period? I didn't want Lila to spread lies about me and Nino. You don't have to forgive me yet, but I hope you can forgive me." Alya said looking down at her shoes. I looked at her body language and her eyes when she finally looked up at us. Her pupils were not huge and her head hung with shame. I realized she wasn't lying. Lila you can tell lies because she'll finger her hair and pupils will grow just a little bit. Nobody really notices these things but me. To Mari's and Adrien's surprise, I hug her.

"It's okay. Peer pressure sucks." I say as I squeeze her. Marinette finally hugs her too and invited her to the bakery. Adrien looked at her warily. I look at him sharply when he mutters 'Liar.' When we broke from our three person hug, Alya had a tear come from her eyes. I pat her back and we all walk home. (I am still not used to that. And it's been four days!) We just decide to have a movie night and of course I had to get the movie. When I go to me and Marinette's room, a little brown wood box with red streaks sat on my vanity. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I could remember seeing it somewhere. I open it and see a little owl necklace sitting in it. I take it out and a white light blinds me temporarily. I look to see a little white owl creature floating in the air.

**_MWAHAHA I put you on another cliffhanger! Don't hate me! And I know the reaval was not as good as the others I've read or you guys have, but they have had a rough day, and I don't think it is great but I gave it my best. After a playlist of Alec Benjamin, I got Chapter Three Done! Until next time, Miraculars! (I think that's how you spell it?) _**


	4. Chapter Four:I May Lie On The Floor For

**_Hey guys! I won't talk as much but here is Chapter Four! And Ember, will you do the copyright? _**

**_Ember: Of course! Poppy doesn't on the Miraculous show and probably never will. She only owns me and my-_**

**_Poppy: Ember! Let them read for themselves! Enjoy the Chapter! _**

**_XOXO,_**

**_-The Author and Ember. _**

"MARINETTE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT MOVIE TO PICK! CAN YOU COME UP HERE AND HELP ME!?" I shout. I looked at the tiny creature with startled eyes. She was a snowy white owl with a little beak, wings, and feathers and had shocking amber eyes that stared right into my soul.

"Hello! I am Amber, the owl Kwami! I represent wisdom, sharp hearing, sight, and smell! You are now my wielder! And do possibly have any strawberries? I haven't ate in decades!" Amber squeaks. Marinette runs up there to see Amber and me with a shocked expression.

"Meet my Kwami, Amber?" I say confused. Then everything started to make since. _I am a superhero! And my Kwami is an owl! Wait.. that means I have to fight Hawkmoth with Adrien and Marinette. Oh my god! I have to fight AKUMAS! I AM NOT PREPARED FOR THIS! _I scream in my head. Tikki pops out of Marinette's jacket and squeals and tackles Amber. They get up and fly around the room, laughing.

"I am Marinette! Ember's sister. And I guess you know my Kwami, Tikki. " Mari giggles to the Kwamis as they sit on the desk.

"Okay Ember, when you want to transform, say, 'Amber, let's fly!' Go on, try it out!" Amber said, her little voice quivering with excitement.

"Okay.." I reply, still shell shocked at the turn of events. "Amber, let's fly!" I say. A white light flashes and after a few seconds, the light fades and I look in the mirror. I wear a white crossed halter top and a white black specked feathered skirt that showed my legs with a feather train that reached my ankles. My mask was masquerade themed matching the gown, a little beak on my nose, my once-blue eyes are now amber, I wore one inch clear heels with feathers on the toes, and my raven hair is now in a complicated bun on top of my head. In my hand, was a white feathered fan matching as well and felt rather solid. I looked like I was going to a masquerade ball! _I can't fight in this! _I thought.

_You aren't used for fighting, you are used for wisdom and tracking. When you pluck a feather from your fan and lands in your hands give you the wisest choice if you need it. You can fly too. You will have to live with sharp hearing, sight, and smell for the rest of your life, but the wings and everything else go away with the costume. You are the opposite of the peacock miraculous. You stand for wisdom and observation while the peacock is beauty and dominance. Polor opposites. _Amber explained. Let me tell you, I heard Plagg muttering that Adrien's jacket was so squished, I saw the dust floating in the air, and I could smell the gas from cars outside. Oh man, it was a lot to take in! I turn to Marinette who's jaw has dropped.

"How do I look?" I asked shyly.

"Amazing! You look like a girl ready to wow a crowd!" She squeals, hugging me. Her squeal cracked my eardrums but I hugged her back anyways.

_Now say, "Amber, glide!" And I can eat my strawberries. _

_We only have strawberry danishes. Can you eat that? _

_Of course! Once your friend downstairs leaves, I can meet Plagg's wielder! _Amber squealed in in my head.

"Amber, glide!" I say, and a white light blinds me and then once the light ceased, I was back into my regular self and Amber was laying on the desk again. I giggle and stroke her little head and put her on my shoulder. She settles in my hair, obscuring her from other's eyes. We walk back down stairs with Tangled  in Mari's hands. After the movie ended, Alya went home and we all sat on the couch, letting our Kwamis float around. I grabbed three strawberry danishes, three cookies, and three pieces of Cambert for the three little detites and let them eat and chatter. Adrien looked at Amber with shock.

"YOU HAVE A KWAMI?! WHEN DID YOU GET HER!?" He shouts. Then sneezed. I hushed him since our parents are asleep. But Tom and Sabine can sleep through a tornado I think. He calms down and talks to Amber.

"Hello-" Sneeze. "I am-" Sneeze. "Chat Noir. Well-" Sneeze. "I am-" Hiccup. Just kidding, sneeze. "Adrien and I guess-" Sneeze. "You know Plagg." He said politely and sneezes again. I forgot he was allergic to feathers. He grabbed some pills from his pocket and stopped sneezing. Finally Amber tells him what she told me before biting into her second danish. I giggle then I realize that I am going to have to break my theory to Adrien. I hear the six heartbeats echo around the room.

"So I have a theory about Hawkmoth." I start out. "I do think he is Gabriel Agreste. He is cold and distant, even to his own son. And his logo for is brand is a butterfly. And what do the Akumas turn into after they are cleansed? A butterfly. And-" Adrien cuts me off.

"But he was Akumatized! How can the the cause turn themselves into a victim?" Adrien yelped. I exhaled through my nose. I know this is a tough conversation, but he has to listen to me, whether he likes it or not.

"He did that so you would be thrown off his trail! And I know for a fact he has a butterfly pin that's holding Nooroo." I say. Silence fills the air.

"How do you know about Nooroo? And that the miraculous is a butterfly pin?" Marinette asked. _Crap! Now I have to lie! _

"Well, one night, Tikki went to that meeting for Nooroo's birthday, right? You thought I was asleep. But I wasn't. And that book you stole from Adrien, I peeked in and studied the butterfly miraculous while you were helping in the bakery and I was doing homework. All the evidence points to Gabriel. And he has the peacock one too! Plagg saw it but didn't tell Tikki. I remember him muttering about it in my purse. I can hear stuff you know." I explain my little white lie. Okay, HUGE white lie. But they don't need to know I am from a different dimension, right? They look at me, stunned.

"It does make sense." Marinette said thoughtfully.

"I just don't want it to be my dad. And you stole the book?" Adrien says, looking at a red Mari. I pat his hand sadly and Mari nods shyly. He laughed a rather forced laugh at her expression.

"We have to face the facts guys. I hate it as much as you do. And I think I know why he wants your miraculous. I know how you lost your mom and all that, so my best guess that he wants to bring her back. But someone he cares about will have to take her place to restore balance. I think maybe you could disappear too. He'd have your mom, but not you. So we have to keep your miraculouses out of his reach so we don't lose you. And the rest of the teams would be an added bonus. We need to train harder. We need to strengthen our weaknesses if we ever want to beat Hawkmoth. We may have to reaval to the team who we really are. Oh crap I need a name. What do you think about 'Nightfall'? Owls are the birds of the night, and they are their prey's downfall. It's tough." I say with a giggle.

"I think it will suit you. And we do need to train everyone a little more. But I don't think we can trust Chloé with our identities yet." Marinette told me.

"I like it, Night. And Alya would post it on _Ladyblog _before we could tell her not to." Adrien laughed again, more relaxed this time. Adrien's phone dinged. He sat an alarm so he could sneak back into his room before anyone noticed he was gone. After Adrien kissed Mari goodbye and hugged me and left, we go to our rooms to finally get some sleep. After what seems like a few minutes, a scream scared the fudge out of me and Mari.

—————

**_Once again another cliffhanger. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one! And if you guys want Ember to have a love interest, please leave a name and a gender in the comments. Until next time! (Forgive the the rhyming names for Ember and Amber. I thought they were good names.) _**

**_Amber: Maybe you should have created me sooner and plucked a feather from the fan to see the wisest choice. _**

**_Poppy: I am sorry! I just thought since you have big amber eyes that Amber was a good name for you! Hey, there are some strawberry danishes in the kitchen! _**

**_XOXO, _**

**_-The Author, Amber, and Ember. _**


	5. Chapter Five:Oh No

**_Poppy: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome comments! I'm trying to shorten my intros so you guys can dive into the chapter, but I have to do the copyright thingy. Amber, will you do the honors? _**

**_Amber: *mouth full of strawberries* Pwoppy dwoes nwot own thwe Miwraculows shwow anwd pwobaly nwver wilwl. _**

**_Poppy: In case you didn't understand that, I do not not own the the Miraculous show and probably never will. _**

**_Ember: Shut up and let's get started! _**

**_XOXO,_**

**_-The Author, Amber, and Ember. _**

"MARI! AN AKUMA! WE NEED TO TRANFORM!" I shout.

"Tikki, Spots On!" A pink light swallows Mari.

"Amber, Let's Fly!" White light swallows me. We jump off the balcony, Ladybug using her yo-yo to swing to the next building, and me flapping my owl wings. "Ladybug! I'll go find Chat Noir!" I shout.

"Be quick, Nightfall!" Ladybug shouts back. I glide over to the Agreste mansion and fly to Adrien's window. I pound on the window to wake him up. He does and looks at me and gapes his mouth. He opens the window to let me in.

"Come on Adrien! We have to go! An Akuma attack!" I say.

"Oh, hey Ember! Love the outfit, absolutely _purrfect. _Adrien says with a smile. I roll my eyes and flutter my fan.

"Save your puns for the Akuma Cheshire. Let's GO!" I repeat, getting frustrated at Adrien for stalling.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Green light swallows Adrien and after a few moments, Chat Noir stood before me.

"Do you want to fly, or use your baton?" I ask.

"I am so flying!" He says with an eager smile.

"Get on my back." I commanded. He looked at me like I just grew eight heads. "You heard me. Get on my back. I'll glide not flap too much." I soothed. After some colorful muttering, he wrapped his legs on the waist of my dress. I took flight with Chat digging his claws into my shoulders, piecing my skin. I glide around Paris, looking for Ladybug. I smell the air as I go, finally picking up a scent trail of.. oak? I follow it, finally finding the cause of the scream. A giant tree with a human face stood where the Eiffel Tower used to be. Ladybug and other civilians were wrapped in it's limbs.

"I am WoodSoul! I trap people who defy nature!" The tree shouts. I look at Chat Noir with a look that said, 'Man, there's a lunatic.' Ladybug struggled in the branch, only making it tighter. I scan WoodSoul, trying to find the Akuma. On top of the highest branch, I see a baggie of seeds. I look closer and see 'Apple Seeds' on the front in wobbly handwriting. "The Akuma is in the bag of seeds, I have a plan. You distract Twiggy over there and I'll fly and get the bag. When I grab it, use your Cataclysm on the branch that is holding Ladybug. I'll rip the bag when you get her free, Okay?" I tell him as fast as I can. I hear three beeps. I look on my owl necklace that I only have three minutes left, Chat has three paws left and Ladybug has two spots. Chat nods and quickly hops in front of WoodSoul.

"Knock on wood! I can't believe I ran into you, M'lady." Chat says to Ladybug. She rolls her eyes.

"I am going to go out on a limb here and say that Nightfall is here?" Ladybug says, cracking a grin. I flap my wings up then dive for my target. I grabbed the bag of seeds much to WoodSoul's dismay. I do a hoot, much to my surprise and Chat looks at me. He nods.

"Cataclysm!" He shouts, putting his hand on Ladybug's gnarled branch, making the the wood rot. Ladybug hops out and swings to the next roof to pick up a saw. I glide over to her and rip the baggie of seeds, letting a black butterfly fly out. A elderly man collapses onto the street. I glide over to help him.

"Are you Okay, sir?" I ask, worried, "Why did you get Akumatized?"

"Yes I am fine. A company bought the tree lot behind the The Eiffel Tower which is a habitat for animals and it the place that I draw birds. Who are you?" He asks me curiously.

"Nightfall. What's your name sir?" I reply.

"Finn Hardin." Finn told me, a smile cracking on his lips. I smile back at him and pat his shoulder before walking over to Ladybug.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma!" She says, grabbing it in her yo-yo. "Bye Bye little butterfly!" She says happily after swinging her yo-yo around and letting it fly away. "Miraculous Ladybug! Mari shouts, throwing the saw into the air and letting the magical ladybugs clean up the city once more. I look at my fan and press a little black jewel that reavals a little screen inside, showing the time.

"Oh my gosh guys we have to go! It's three in the morning!" I screech. Then of course, Nadja Chamack comes running over to us with her camera man and her mic.

"That was amazing! And who is this new superhero?" She asked eagerly.

"I am Nightfall. Now let's go. It was a hoot to meet you!" I say, flapping my wings and flying away. I grabbed Chat and Ladybug in my hands and flapped. I dropped Chat off at his mansion and after a few minutes, I land on our balcony with and shouted, "Amber, glide!" A tired owl Kwami landed in my palms, and Marinette held Tikki. I yawn and sit a cookie and strawberries in the Kwami's drawer. We flop on our beds, not even bothering to cover up in our blankets. I drift off to sleep, tired from my first day as a superhero.

**_—————_**

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but you know, I gave you an Akuma, and a weird one at that. _**

**_Amber: Well, it was amazing! Hey, Poppy, where did you put the strawberries? _**

**_Ember: In the kitchen, Owlet. Bye bye! Until next time! _**

**_XOXO,_**

**_-The Author, Amber, and Ember. *3*_**


	6. Chapter Six:I Will Fight For You

**_Heyo! I am not dead yet! School is whipping me in the cookie dough so I haven't really gotten the chance to write. Ember, will you do the thingy? _**

**_Ember: Poppy doesn't own the Miraculous show and probably never will. And please, if you guys think that I need a love interest, give a name and a gender! I really don't think we should ask that, Poppy. _**

**_Poppy: Hey, the readers have a say. Enjoy! _**

**_Amber:Besides, you need someone else to talk to than Mari, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and me. _**

**_Poppy: And me! Now please can we continue? _**

**_XOXO, _**

**_-The Author, Amber, and Ember. _**

I groan as the sun hits my eyes. My muscles protested as I swing my legs onto the ground. Familiar groans came from Mari and I laugh.

"How is your torso? That limb really squeezed you." I ask while looking in the closet to pick out my outfit.

"Just a little bruised. Can you lay out my Chat Noir hoodie and black leggings?" She growls. Tikki and Amber pop out of the drawer and I giggle as Amber yawns and lays on my head. I finally pick a olive green short sleeve and black leggings that look great with my owl necklace. I scan Mari's hoodie and smelled flour on the sleeve. I throw it in the dirty laundry much to Mari's despair. I instead lay her out a red halter top and some jeggings. She growls at me again. I clicked my tongue at her while I braided my hair.

"We are having a celebration, Alya told me that Lila was going to Greece for two months. Or just staying home while video chatting us. So I am taking us five to dinner tonight if no Akumas happen. But when we get home, we are dusting our room." I say, earning another groan. I giggle and rip the covers off of her. She gives me the death glare then finally gets up. We get to school right on time with Alya laughing with Adrien, saying he owes her fifteen bucks. Plagg quietly slips into my purse, making me giggle again. I see Lila with Kim, talking while fiddling with her hair. I could smell fear off her. I roll my eyes at that lying fox. Man that was a good pun! We got through the day with a bunch of strawberries. I think I am turning into Amber! Adrien quietly talks to Mari while me and Alya share ideas on Nightfall.

"I wonder how she got the wings? Do they go away with the costume or does she hide them somehow?" Alya wonders aloud.

"I think they fade from the costume."

"How does she fly with a dress? Like, that thing looked like it would constantly get in your way."

"Maybe the front is stiff and the backside is a cape."

"The heels look like they hurt."

"I bet they do." I say honestly. I mean those things will dig deep in your skin. And thank goodness Adrien took his pills or he would have be sneezing his tail off. After dusting our room, (Which I did by myself since Mari was talking with Alya, Nino, and Adrien downstairs.) We headed to a little cafè with a beautiful lilac garden and balcony. We ordered our drinks and sat down in a little booth. We floated around topics for the whole night, and to be honest, that was the most boring night I have ever sat through. When we finally got to the bakery, I rush up to my room to find my notebook. I have an awesome story bubbling on my mind.

"Hey Mari, where is my notebook?" I ask, looking around the desk. My notebook is the most important thing I brought from my past life. I write my stories and thoughts in there. But my black and blue notebook was nowhere to be found.

"I have no clue." She replies absently. I realized I brought it to school.

"Did I ever take my notebook out of my backpack? I remember bringing it to school." I question her. She shakes her head. I peak into my backpack and my soul was shattered.

It was beaten to a page. It smelled of rotten milk and dead things and was wet. I open it to see all of the pages ripped and had markings all over it. Swear words and insults were written in the same squiggly writing. On the very back, it said 'Don't Mess With Me. XOXO, Alya.' But I have seen how Alya writes, and she does it in neat cursive with the I's she puts a heart. And then it hits me. I left my backpack in the classroom while I went to the bathroom. And Mari was reading a book and her focus never wavers. Lila did this to my book. She ruined all my ideas and invaded my privacy. Raw rage seeped into my skin. Mari walked over to me and gasped.

"Why would Alya-"

"No, Lila." I say softly. I keep shaking.

"Calm down, Em. We don't need any Akuma." Amber says gently.

"So I have to bury my feelings so Marinette and Adrien don't have to work tonight?" I shout. "I am sorry. Mari, don't worry. You'll heal me. You always do." I say as a little purple butterfly lands on my notebook. Marinette has tears streaming down her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will bring you back. I promise." She sobs. A voice appears in my head.

"Why hello, Nightmare. I am-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you are Hawkmoth. Aka Gabriel Agreste. You won't get to- AHHH!" I scream as a painful spasm goes through my head. Hawkmoth's laughter echoes in my cranium.

"So you pieced it together? Well, I still need you to take the Miraculous. Nightfall's can boost the power of the wish to grant two wishes." He cackles in my head.

"Too bad you are Akumatizing Nightfall," I reply with a bored tone. I take off my necklace and hand it to Mari. Amber stays by my side, crying.

"Well, you can just give me yours." He says with a victorious voice. I run out of the room and onto the balcony. Darkness consumes me. I laugh as I take in my new outfit. I have dawned a black dress with feathers all around. A black masquerade mask covers my face. A sword is in my hand and black wings spread out behind me. My hair had feathers in crusted with gems. My shoes were black heels with feathers all around.

"When you touch someone, they will fall into a deep nightmare based on their worst fear. You can only wake them up if you touch them again." Hawkmoth explained.

"First Lila, Then Paris, then Ladybug and Chat Noir. Too bad everyone will be screaming in their sleep to see their identities." I coo. I flap my wings, trying to find my first victim.

**_Well, I do have a treat for you. Marinette and Amber are finally doing a POV! Most of it has been Ember-_**

**_Nightmare: It is Nightmare you fool! _**

**_Poppy: Honey, I named you and created you. I can call you anything I want. _**

**_Amber: Let's continue while I go help Poppy not go into her nightmare. _**

**_Nightmare: I WILL SEND YOU INTO THE MOST HORRIBLE DREAM EVER YOU STUPID-_**

**_Marinette: Enjoy! _**

Marinette's POV:

"Ember! Come back! Please!" I scream as the black feathered girl flies away, no doubt trying to find Lila. I collapse on her bed, crying. "WHY MUST YOU TARGET THE PEOPLE I LOVE?" I scream at the roof. Mom and Dad run in. Tikki and Amber squeak and hide behind me.

"Where's your sister?" Mom asked me, looking at my tear stained face.

"She's b-b-been Akumatized..." I sob. Mom and Dad fall to the floor, hugging each other. They get up after a few moments and hug me. They leave so I can calm down a little. Amber let's it lose.

"No! Not my chosen! She is too good for Hawkmoth! Far too good! She needs to be here, with us, watching a rom com and eating strawberry danishes!" She cries onto my shoulder. Tikki looks at her sadly as she pats the crying Kwami.

"Tikki, spots on!" I whisper, tears still running down my face. After a flash of pink, I stand in my Ladybug costume, hot tears streaming. I swing my yo-yo, trying to find what Gabriel took from me. And I am taking her back with a fight from Satan.

—————

**_Amber: Well, Poppy has been touched so she is now on the floor turning and yelling. _**

**_Marinette: Sorry guys. Poppy can oddly write in her sleep but she won't be talking. Until next time! _**

**_Nightmare: I will come and haunt you! _**

**_Amber: Ember! _**

**_Nightmare: I AM NOT EMBER! I AM NIGHTMARE!_**

**_Amber: Teens this century. _**

**_XOXO, _**

**_-The Author, Amber, Marinette, and Nightmare._**


	7. Chapter Seven: Blame The Cause, Not The

**_Amber: *still kinda crying* Well, Poppy is still asleep so me and Mari have taken over her talking duties._**

**_Marinette: Poppy does not own the Miraculous show and probably never will. And if you don't like gory at all, Poppy typed a little note and warns you to skip._**

**_Nightmare: I WILL FIND YOU LADYBUG! _**

**_Amber: *sobs* Please Ember, I know you are in there. _**

**_Marinette: Enjoy! And if you think Nightfall needs a lover, give a name and a gender in the comments! _**

Amber's POV:

My little owlet ... oh my dear little Ember owlet. I have only known her for a week or less, but she is one of my favorite holders. Her spunk is what makes her _Ember. _When I get my wings on Hawkmoth, He will see the violent side of the night. Marinette takes me with her to find Nightmare. I fly overhead, smelling her strawberry perfume in the east. I finally see her fighting Chat Noir and Rena Rouge. Her sword is deadly sharp. She is going to skewer them!

"Save my owlet Ladybug" I beg her. Her giant blue eyes stare at me with pure sadness.

"I will save my sister. Even if it kills me." She vows. I smile sadly.

"Be carful, Madame." She nods once and bolts to Ember. "Please."

Marinette's POV:

"Give me your miraculous Kitty Cat! And the Bug has to if you want to live!" Ember yells to Chat Noir. She does a left jab to Chat's side and cuts it open. He screeched before falling to the ground, clutching his side. I scream in rage and start to see deep red.

"LUCKY CHARM!" I scream while sending my yo-yo into the sky. A ladybug printed sword matching Nightmare's, lands in my hand. Rena looks at the sword, shocked. (**_Skip.) _**She sat beside Chat in a pool of crimson, trying to calm him down. (**_You good.) _**_I should be over there, trying to help him. Nightmare you are going to pay for hurting my Adrien. _

_But that's your sister. _

_I don't care. I am going to get this stupid Akuma out of Ember then take it all out on Hawkmoth when I get my hands on him. _

_Remember Marinette, when you use your powers for revenge, you weaken faster. Honor Amber. Save the girl who had her life's destroyed and comfort her. She'll beat herself up over this. But by the way Adrien is looking, you better hurry up. The cleanse won't help the injury since Plagg is nearly drained. Hurry! _

I jab the sword into the notebook, skewering it on my sword. I quickly rip it and cleanse the Akuma. Ember pops out of the darkness and looks at me, then looks at Chat and Rena. She gasps and runs over there.

"MIRACULOUS CLEANSE!" I shout, throwing the sword in the sky, and a million ladybugs fly around. Bodies rise from the street. I bolt to Adrien who has detransformed and Alya is looking at him like he's crazy.

"I'll have to tranform to get him home without hurting him. Alya, I am going to need you to come with us to our balcony to calm down Mari. I don't need her shadow while I work. I am not going to the hospital for a crazy expensive bill and a bunch of people looking at me since I was Akumatized. Do we have some thick black thread? By the look of the hole in his shirt, it's deep and long. Let's go. Amber, Let's Hunt! Mari, grab Plagg!" She says rapidly. She grabbed her necklace from Amber since she brought it. Nightfall stood before us, making Alya's eyes nearly pop out of her face.

"I promise I'll explain. Go and get Nino too. If you are going to know, he needs to hear it from us." She snaps while sliding Adrien on her back, covering her back in blood.

"Be carful! He's hurt because of you!" I screeched when he moans. Ember rolls her eyes and grabs my wrist.

"Blame the cause, not the victim. I need to help him. Let's GO! I don't need to lose him. He needs medical attention." She snaps again.

"How are you gonna sew him up? Huh?" I snap right back.

"I have been taking some medical classes on my laptop. I want to be a doctor and they are doing early classes for high schoolers. I have gotten to a high level where I am certified to do stitches. Shut up and let me do my thing Alright?!" She says with her deep amber eyes blazing. "I hurt him! I know, okay? I get why you are mad but you really aren't helping his case. I am not letting him die of blood loss because of me. Now quit it and let's fly!" She flaps her big wings, speckled with red and black. We land on the balcony, laying him on Ember's bed. Alya and Nino walk in as Ember lights a candle and holds a needle over the little flame.

"What are you trying to do? Trying to make the room smell better?!" I growl.

"Sterilizing the needle so he doesn't get infection." She says with annoyance. Nino looks at Adrien, Ember, me, and the Kwamis with utter confusion.

"Alya, can you get that aspirin on the desk? Mari, you can explain to them what the mint chocolate chip is going on here." I was stunned at the ice cream flavor she said but did what she said anyway. Alya of course had a million questions and I answered them the best I could. She got to work after I was finished and had cleaned her hands and rinsed his wound with a little water. (_Skip if you don't like a little gore.) She slipped his shirt off and it revealed a deep long gash on his left side. She got to work, wiping a little of blood off. Adrien moaned again and again when the needle poked into his skin. Me and Nino flinched each time he did. Her hands were covered in blood after she finished. (You Good.) I stroked Adrien's face when she went to clean her hands. She came with two washcloths and rubbing alcohol. _

"We need to clean his wound even though I sewed it up and keep infection away. I don't wanna give him aspirin yet until he is fully awake. So he will still be in pain." She says briskly as she handed me a rag, which was hot. "He is gonna be cold after losing about a pint of blood. So keep the rag his forehead and try to keep him still." She washed the wound and I kept Adrien as calm as possible. Ember and Alya left Mari and Nino with Adrien to make some soup for everyone.

"So you're Ladybug?" Nino asked after a few moments.

"Yeah." I say.

"You gave me and Alya the miraculous?" He asked as Wayzz shoots out of his jacket.

"Yep." I reply. All five Kwamis sat on Adrien's chest, looking at him with anxious eyes. Plagg lays on Tikki's and Amber's sides. The two come up with five bowls of tomato soup and a plate of snacks. Ember kneels beside Adrien.

"Adrien. Adrien, honey, get up. Honey, you have got to get up." Ember says in a motherly voice. She looked at me saying with her eyes, 'Are you cool with this?' I responded with a look that said 'Just do whatever you can to wake him up.' Then I tried.

"Adrien, baby get up. You really have to get up. Baby, come on open your eyes." I coo. After a few minutes, his eye lids fluttered.

"Come on, Adrien. Wake up." Ember says again looking hopeful. Brilliant emerald eyes meet mine.

"I hope you had a good Cat nap." I say cheekily. He smiles and sits up, wincing at his side.

"You are going to rest. You have been out for a few hours and have stitches and I really don't wanna re sew them while you are wide awake. You are going to stay the night here. No excuses. I texted your dad and told him you fought Nightmare and got a deep cut and was resting. Your photo shoots are cancelled for tomorrow but wants you back by tomorrow since your side is still pretty sore." Ember says briskly. "I made soup for you." She says more kindly, like a mother comforting her child. She hands him a bowl and went to stand on the balcony.

"So I take it she really is beating herself about this?" He asked, looking at her while Amber flies towards her.

"Yep. Oh and Alya did your stitches."

"Liar."

"Fine. Ember did them."

"I hope she didn't poison them."

"I watched her, she didn't. She even cleaned the needle for you."

"For the girl who tried to kill me, she can sure make some good soup." Adrien says while slurping. I roll my eyes and giggle.

"You dork. But you're my dork." I say as I kiss him on the forehead, making him blush a deep color of scarlet.

**_—————_**

**_Poppy: Thank God! That was horrible! In my nightmare, there was no such thing as Imagination. _**

**_Ember: *shutters* Sorry Poppy. _**

**_Poppy: Thanks so much for reading! Until next time! _**

**_XOXO, _**

**_The Author, Ember, Amber, and Marinette. _**


	8. Chapter Eight: Why Must I Blush?

**_Poppy: Hey Guys! This is Chapter Eight! Amber, do the thingy? _**

**_Amber: Poppy does not own the Miraculous show and probably never will. _**

**_Ember: Enjoy!_**

Ember's POV:

I can't believe it. I hurt someone. I hurt one of my friends. What if I killed him? I don't wanna go there. Never. Ever. I stare into the sunset, tears threatening to spill.

"You can't help the fact that you feel." Amber says, perching on the gate. Tears stream down my eyes.

"But I felt the urge to _kill, _Amber! In fact, I let people have horrible nightmares. I nearly killed Adrien! Thank God himself that he takes fencing." I sob. Amber blinks sadly.

"I am glad you are okay Ember. I was so scared. I have only had about twenty holders because the violent side of the owl. You value wisdom and observation. The wild side values self defense and pride. Plagg has two sides, for example. The cute little kitten side that can claw you, then there is the jaguar mode. He has only done that once, but Atlantis sadly died with it. My last holder was from Atlantis. Her name was Kristalyn. She was twenty when she went down." Amber pats my hand. She floats gently to my face and wipes my tears.

"You truly are the Kwami suited for me." I laugh. I was suddenly weary of today, wanting to curl up in my bed and sleep for a lifetime. But since we cannot move Adrien until tomorrow, I'll be sleeping on a chair or something. I go back inside and sit on the lounge. Then I lay down. Amber lays on my chest, starting to snore. The sound lulled me to sleep.

Marinette's POV:

I laid on the right side of Adrien, staring into the ceiling. Alya and Nino left a few moments ago and all I wanted to do was rest. Ember sat on the lounge with Amber on her chest. Then Trixx, Wayzz, Plagg, and Tikki followed, curling close together. I put a blanket over the three left since Trixx and Wayzz had to go with Nino and Alya. Adrien wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"What are you doing, dork?" I ask teasingly, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Trying to show affection. Duh." He replies with a laugh.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if either one of us get Akumatized?" I ask after a few minutes. His grip tightened around my shoulders protectively.

"I would save you. Then I would beat Hawkmoth to a pulp. What would you do?" He says, with a Cheshire grin.

"Well, I would make sure that I did save you. Then I would throw Hawkmoth into a prison. Finally I would bring you home and watch movies with you until you forgive yourself. I know how you are. You'll blame yourself forever." I say. He pecks me on the forehead and falls asleep. Morning comes and I get up then I hear Ember whimper. I bolt over there seeing the tears spilling from her eyes.

"No! This isn't how it's supposed to go! She is supposed to be alive! I need to be dead! Not her! Take me instead. Do it now! No, you aren't taking my place, Adrien. She needs you. Not me. Stop Adrien. Stop it now." She whispers, only for me to hear.

"Ember. Ember dear, wake up. It's a nightmare. Wake up." I saw while gently shaking her.

"Huh?" She mutters. Then looks at me and gasps.

"I was having a stupid nightmare wasn't I?" She snarls, wiping her eyes rapidly. A wail echoed into the air. "Son of a strawberry swirl." She mutters.

"I AM STORK!" A woman screams.

"Adrien? Will you be able to do much?" Ember asks. I open my mouth but she cuts me off. "He'll follow us anyway if we don't let him come."

"I think I'll be able to help fight." He says getting up, wincing slightly.

"Good. I have a really bad feeling about this Akuma." Ember says.

Ember's POV:

I hear wailing all over. It pounded around the air, giving me a headache. I see babies being cradled by everyone. All people were holding them were guys. I spot Nino, holding a little Alya.

"Nino! Are you alright?" I ask. Alya giggles at my mask. I look at him.

"Well, dude, I am not cut out for this. But other than that, I am fine." He says, while baby Alya grabs his glasses.

"LISTEN EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME! I'LL HELP WITH THE BABIES! THERE IS A MALL NEAR BY THAT YOU GUYS CAN PUT THE BABIES IN THE PLAY SECTION!" I shout, remembering when me and Mari went shopping the day before yesterday. I swoop Baby Alya in my arms, making her cry.

"Aww, she loves you Nino." I giggle. I lead everyone to the play section for little kids. I nod to Nino.

"You better go. I have am going to help the citizens. Tell me real quick about this Akuma." I say briskly.

"Her only daughter moved out for college so decided to turn all the girls into babies." He says. Alya giggles as she pulls a feather from my mask.

"No no no Alya. You have to be good. You don't pull Mama's feathers." I say to her, letting her suck on my finger.

"You know you said Mama right?" He asked shocked.

"Well, an owl has a good mother instinct so I think that's why I am helping out. Come own my little chick, let's go play with your friends." I coo to her. She reaches for Nino and I hand her to him.

"You be good, okay. Don't pull or hurt anyone Okay?" He says to her, and she smiles a heart melting smile. I swoop her into my arms, after a few minutes. A boy struggles with a little baby in his arms. I walk over there, and I fell in love. I think I have seen him before at school. His eyes were a shocking chocolate brown with honey brown hair. The little girl in his arms was the same looking girl who was wailing her lungs out.

"Hello! Could I possibly help? This is my friend Alya." I say with a cool tone. Alya smiles and points to the inside play room for young kids. I put her in there and she crawls to the little tunnels, having a ball popping in and out.

"You're Nightfall, right? Hello! Jason Peterson, (that's a dreamy last name.) and this is my older sister Amelia." He points to the wailing baby. I swoop her into my arms. She wails for a moment then looks into my eyes.

"Hello, little one. My name is Night." Her little hand reaches for my mask. "No no no little chick, you don't pull Mama's feathers." I scold gently while letting her instead look at my fan. Jason looks at me with the same look with shock. I blush. "It's a habit. I have the spirit of an owl and the owl kinda has a mother's instinct and its starting to make blood rush in my ears." I am such a dork! Why oh WHY did I open my mouth.

_Aww, you have a crush on Jason Peterson. _Amber coos in my head.

_Shut up Amber. _

_It's cute! Your little day dreams are super cute! _

_Amber! _Amelia starts to reach for the play pen and I smile.

"Could you help me wrangle all of the babies and help these poor guys? I think they need a break." I say, looking at a stressed Ivan with a crying Meliene.

"Hey Ivan!" I shout. Jason smiles and nods. I think I melted inside.

Marinette's POV:

So the poor woman's only child moved out for college and decided to turn all the girls in Paris. I tried calling Ember, and after a few times, she answered her fan. (She simply does a little fan twirl and it turns to a compact.)

"Night! Where are you?" I ask, landing on a building.

"Hush Alix, Mama is on the phone. Jason! Can you go get Juleka from Luka? Nathanaël! Go rest! You can't worry your butt off now! Let me talk to Ladybug, okay? Sorry girl. I have been helping civilians with their... predicament." She says.

"Has Alya...?"

"Oh yeah. She is just so darn cute! Then Alix is constantly kicked my stomach, but other than that, we are fine. I am so sorry I cannot be there, but they need help. Alix, don't pull Mama's feathers. I really need to get Amber to change my outfit. I know I said 'Mama' since the mother side has taken over." She complains. Then sucks in a breath. "Be careful. She only aims for girls. I am not in the mood to change your diapers." She jokes.

"Okay. See you later." I hang up. Chat catches up with me. Carapace comes with him.

"Did you find Night and Rena?" Chat asks.

"Dear Nino, would you love to tell him where Alya is?" I say innocently.

"Alya is a baby now. And Ember is watching like 2,000 dudes and baby dudes." He says with a frown.

"So Ember is babysitting?"

"Oh yeah. Wanna see her?" He nods. I dial her number and hitFaceTime. She picks up with a snarl. Her hair is in a ponytail with a few feathers and a white mask still masquerade themed and a hoodie with the word 'Owls are Better Than People.' with some black leggings and a crying baby with purple hair and a little Alya in her arms.

"What the fudge do you need? Alix and Rose are cranky. Jason finally got Nathanaël to shut up about Alix and sit his Napoleon down. And Alya is hungry." She snaps. A boy with big brown eyes and brown hair pop up behind her.

"Hey Night, where is Rose?" He asked her. Her snarl softened to a smile.

"I think she is sitting on a stuffed animal."

"Wait. She's on your wings." He peels off a blonde baby off her back. She and him laugh and he takes her back and with him, her smile. The snarl settles back in there. Alya and I think Juleka start crying.

"Sorry. Just wanted to see our little Nightfall." Adrien laughs.

"If you guys need to go and recharge, come to the mall. And try to pick up any guys holding babies. We have the whole mall covered in mats and toys from the baby store manager. The poor man. I need help. So either defeat this villain now, or come and help me with children. I suggest you do the first one if you can. It's a living nightmare."

"Was that a pun?"

"Heck no. Thank goddess that when in casual mode, I have no powers and I don't need to recharge. But I do have my fan. That is annoying. No feathers. Just my phone. Now can you guys try to find the villain? Lady, I don't need to deal with you crying." She looks at me with shocking amber eyes sternly. I giggle.

"Well, see you later Mama Owl!" I wave into my phone and hung up. Adrien had a sly grin on his face with Nino holding back laughter.

"That's her new nickname for the rest of her life. But what are we doing? Going to go help Mama Owl, or going to find Stork?" Adrien asked, looking around for Stork in case she runs by.

"We will patrol around the city to try and find Stork and get all the guys with babies and head towards the mall and help Ember so she doesn't kill anyone for touching her chicks." I laugh, thinking of how crazy Ember will get. We swing and jumped from building to building, keeping our eyes open. I finally spot Stork, standing in the middle of the city, cradling a baby.

"Ah! Now I can finish my part of the bargain." She coos, setting the baby down on a mobile that randomly appeared. _Weird. _

"Let's go." Chat growls.


	9. Chapter Nine:I Will Never Have Kids

**_Hey guys! Here is Chapter Nine! Shout out to all my readers! You guys have gave me the encouragement (and suggestions) through out the chapters. Enough talking! Amber, will you do the honors? _**

**_Amber: Poppy doesn't own the Miraculous Ladybug show and probably never will. _**

**_Ember: Let's go to the story! I wanna show off Jason. _**

**_Jason: I heard that! _**

Ember's POV:

"Shh, Alya! Jason! Where is the bottles the manager gave us? She's hungry!" I yell while bouncing the crying baby in my arms. Jason looks at me while helping Kim with Odine.

"I don't know! Yo Max, are you done with the bottles?" Jason asks Max, who was at the snack bar, feverishly pouring formula into bottles. Max decided to leave Sabrina with the other babies, and he was on bottle duty while Jase was feeding the teens while I worked on watching the babies.

"Almost done! I need a few minutes." He replied.

"Okay! Jase! Has Ivan ate anything? I know how he is with Meline and he'll just stay with her." I say while putting my finger to Alya's mouth, letting her chew on it. Her eyes got a little droopy and I smiled.

"I got him to eat a cookie a few minutes ago. He's asleep right now after watching Meline the whole day." He says while handing me a bottle. I smile at him before giving the bottle to Alya.

"Okay. Thanks honey." I say while giving Alya the bottle. He is looking at me then realized what I said. "Crap! I am so so sorry and it just slipped and I couldn't-"

"It's fine." He cuts me off. I noticed his droopy eye lids. I hand him Alya after she gives a satisfying look to me.

"Can you go lay her down? You and Max need to go sleep." I fret.

"But you do too." I blush at this, seeing the concern in his deep brown eyes.

"I am like an owl. Oh my god, Chat Noir!" I gasp as he and Nino walk through the doors and I hug them. I see bruises on their faces and cuts. I look around to see a little bundle in their arms. I feel a gut punch. "That's not.."

"Oh yes Mama Owl. This is baby Ladybug." Adrien says with an uncomfortable smile and Nino laughing in the background. I roll my eyes and streached out my arms.

"Yo Jase! We got another one. This time it's Ladybug." I tell him when he comes to meet us. Thank God that Adrien and Nino are in costume.

"Wow. Aww, she's cute!" He says while tickling her. Adrien growls and jerks his arms away.

"Someone is protective of their Lovebug." I smirk. I take her, with Chat growling. I cradle her and her little hand touched my face. "Hello chick. Are you hungry?" I coo. She giggles and reaches for Adrien. Me and Nino are still smirking. I nod to Jason and he goes and gets a bottle from Max. After emptying the the bottle, she nuzzled into the crook in my neck, snoring. Adrien motioned his arms reaching for the sleeping baby but I shake my head.

"Why can't I hold her?" He pouts. I give her to Jason, and he lays her down by Alya. Thank God everyone was asleep.

"She needs to sleep." I lower my voice. "Where is Tikki?"

"Tikki, come out." Nino whispers. Tikki pops out of his jacket.

"Where is Marinette?" She asks.

"Asleep. Let's go somewhere private. I know Plagg needs to go in casual mode. And you need to tell me what happened _and _I need to clean you both up." I snap. "Let's go. I bet Plagg and Wayzz are starved. And I'll help you guys go into casual mode." I lead them to a resting area and shut the door. "Spill Kitty. What the heck happened my sister?" Tikki pops out and they quickly detransform. The three Kwamis (since Amber was fine and I had an hour left on my necklace.)

"Well, we were doing perfect in battle and we found her Akuma in this necklace with her daughters name. Mari got the Akuma and as she was cleansing the Akuma, the villain hit her." Adrien explained while feeding Plagg cheese.

"Okay. Tomorrow, we need to go to Fu's house." I say with a plan forming. Then it hit me. "I won't be able to leave. Jase and Max need my help. We are basically babysitting like, twenty babies between us three. The boys are so worn out from the stress. I nearly killed Nath." I say with a laugh. "Alya has a thing for fingers but it's just so darn cute. And so is Jason." I say, fingering one of my hair feathers. Adrien and Nino cackle at my deep blush.

_Amber! Why did you let me slip that?!_

_It's just so cute how you are reacting to this!_

"Aw, Stone Cold Ember has a fire of _love_." Adrien snorts.

"Adrien Agreste! I'm gonna tell Marinette that you were teasing me!" I point my finger in his chest. _Man _that dude has a broad chest.

"You wound me." He says dramatically, putting a hand to his heart.

"Save the cheesey crud for Mari. The Stone Cold sister doesn't take too kindly to silly kitties." I snap.

"I am on crying duty so you are going to sleep beside Ladybug and Alya." Jason says while walking in. I flush and Nino cackles. Thank goodness that the Kwamis hid. Adrien looked at him like he just saw him comit murder.

"You will not ask or talk about anything." I say forcefully. Then I soften my tone. "I promise I'll explain. When we deal whatever the heck has happened, I will tell you everything." I moan.

"Where's Mari, Ember?" Adrien demands.

"Give away our identities will ya?" I snap."Us four, coffee tomorrow, got it?" I lead them all out to find Mari and Alya crying at Ivan and Kim. "Come here my little chicks." I grab one baby in each arm and hand them to the two boys beside me. "One princess, one reporter." I say. Adrien's eyes light up and Nino smiles. They sleep on a mattress together with the girls between them. Me and Jason put Amelia in between us and go to sleep, while both of us were blushing furiously.

**_————_**

**_Ta-da! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! _**

**_Jason: I think I'll try to dislodge Amber from my shoulder. Em! Can you help me?_**

**_Ember: S-s-Sure._**

**_Poppy: Aw, young love. _**

**_Ember: Shut the fudge up Poppy. _**

**_Poppy: Until next time! _**

**_XOXO,_**

**_-The Author, Jason, Ember, and Amber._**


	10. Chapter Ten: Don’t Jinx It!

**_Hey Guys! Here we are, Chapter Ten! Shout out Jane The Fan for giving the name for Jason! I stink at names so that was a huge help! Jason, do the thing?_**

**_Jason: Poppy doesn't own the Miraculous show and probably never will._**

**_Ember: She only owns Me, Jason, and Amber. _**

**_Jason: Who is Amber?_**

**_Poppy: Enjoy! _**

Ember's POV:

"Good morning, Jase." I mutter as Amelia starts to cry. I look at my fan and it say 2:01a.m. He groans and turns his back.

"Five more minutes." He moans. I laugh and take Amelia into my arms, she immediately starts picking at my mask (since I still was in casual mode). She started lay in my arms so I switched her on my shoulder. Little snores fill the air again and I smiled as I lay back down. Jason turned back over to face me with a smile that made me blush. "You'll be a great mom." I of course grinned stupidly.

"Well that's a great conversation at 2:00 in the morning." I laughed, making sure not to wake everyone up.

"Eh. This has been one of the weirdest days of my life." He says after a few moments of silence. "But it was really nice to meet you, Ember isn't it?" He asks me. I curse Adrien out in my mind but answer anyway.

"Yeah. I'm in Miss Bustier's class. Those dorks over there are my friends Adrien and Nino. Marinette is my sister, too." I say, fiddling with my feathers in my hair.

"I am in Miss Bustier's too. I never get the chance to talk to you with Adrien and Marinette taking you everywhere." He says with his head down, his cheeks a deep scarlet and I hear his heartbeat speed up.

"They never want me to feel left out. But yeah, I have seen you a lot, mostly your nose in a book. I like to read a lot too. Mostly supernatural." I stated awkwardly.

"Really? I love supernatural!" He says excitedly. I smile and yawn.

"Goodnight, Jason." I say, laying my head on his shoulder. As I let sleep flood my senses, I feel his arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Good morning love birds!" Adrien shouts at us.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU ADRIEN AGRESTE!" I screech as I get up and lunge. Jason pulls my foot, making me retract and land on him. While the tiny people are still asleep. Thank goodness that Amelia was on the other side where I landed.

"No killing me while your boyfriend is here." Adrien clicks his tongue.

"You son of a vanilla swirl." I snarl, while me and Jason blush furiously.

"You promised coffee to explain to Jason what we are." Adrien says sternly.

"Oh right, vampires, isn't it? Oh wait, mermaids! No, unicorns! Or is it fairies? It's gods isn't it?" I snap while peeling myself off Jason.

"No need to be sarcastic Mama Owl!" He says dramatically.

"Who is gonna stay with the babies?" I ask. "We aren't...?"

"Oh yes we are! Get your strollers ready, we are going for a walk!" Adrien says with happiness.

"But we don't have strollers for twenty kids. Wait, you're telling me, at six in the morning, to leave these kids with a bunch of inexperienced teens? Oh sherbet no." I say with a hand on my hip.

"They will be fine. We will be gone for an hour." Adrien soothes.

"I call dibs on Mari." I say finally.

"Nope. You get Amelia. And Alya. Nino told me last night he was gonna stay here and help."

"Ugh. Fine. Let's go. Get me a pair of mom jeans since I'm the mother of twins today at fifteen. Oh the looks I am gonna get!" I moan.

"We are all set." Jason says victoriously. I had a white halter top, my fan, jeans, white flats with feathers on the toes, and my hair in a double Dutch braid. Jason was wearing a black tee shirt, jeans, and some tennis shoes, while Adrien went in casual mode. A black tee shirt with a green paw, a pair of jeans, a little silver phone, and tennis shoes. I went to chic mode. Turns out all Kwami's have four modes for your attire. Casual mode, trendy or chic mode, ball mode, and superhero mode. My superhero mode is a dress of all things. I told Adrien how to do them. Just say your Kwami's name and say the mode you want. But I didn't dare tell him how to go into savage mode. The owl's SM is the hunter's side. Deadly and sharp. Only if you are angry enough and say the words, it works. But the cat's mode is so dangerous and strong, that it has it own name. Jaguar mode. Plagg went crazy after the Chat Noir holder got his heart broken by his crush. I don't need that to happen. Alya snapped me out of my spiraling thoughts.

"WAAAAAH!" She screeched.

"Shhh..." I say while rocking her. She is wearing a cute little onesie with a fox on the chest. I give her my index finger and she happily takes it in her little mouth. Marinette is sitting in her stroller with Amelia, (we got a triplet stroller) playing with a little rattle.

"Let's first go get some coffee and I'll explain." I say when I finally get my finger out of Alya's mouth and give her a pacifier. "Did you get the bottles?" I ask Jason.

"Yep. And diapers, money, wipes, and toys." He says with a proud smile. I giggle and put Alya in the stroller. I push and the boys fleck both of my sides. A woman shakes her head at us as we pass by her to get the nearest Starbucks.

"We are a family thank you very much. This man is my husband," I say pointing to Jason, "my brother," I say then pointing to Adrien, "and my kids. No need to assume." I snap. She looks stunned and turns to walk away and just for extra proof, I get on my toes to peck a red Jason on the cheek. I feel the blush on my face.

_Amber! Why did you let me do that?_

_You needed to prove a point. And, I really wanted it to happen. _

_No danishes for you! _

_Hah! You have to eat what I want since I basically control what you do and say! _

_I really hate you right now. _

_And I hate what words you say in your head. Language Ember! _

_Too bad. I am stressed. Deal with it._

"What the heck was that for!?" Adrien asked incredulously. Jason touches the place that I kissed, blushing a color of red I have never seen before.

"To make a point. You and Jase look like you guys are about twenty and I look like I am twenty even though I am short. They can't judge." I say while looking at Jason who looks like he's about to faint. "Jase, you okay?" I shake him. "Yo Jase, blink once if you can here me and are too stunned to speak." I say with concern. He blinks once.

"Sorry. Zoned out." He offers sheepishly. I roll my eyes as I blush.

"One large strawberry frappe, one large mocha frappe, and one large carmel frappe. For Primrose Everdeen." I tell the barista at the Starbucks with a big smile on my face. She smiles at Alya and punches it in. We pay and sit down with the kids (that's gone take some getting used to saying until we get this mess taken care of,) on the outside. I entertain the babies while Adrien and Jason talk.

"Primrose Everdeen!?" They shout.

"I volunteer!" I shout back to a stunned crowd and go and get the drinks. Adrien looks at me like I just said 'Who is Ladybug and Chat Noir?' "What?"

"Why did you say 'I volunteer?'"

"Force of habit." I snort. I take a sip and feel the strawberry liquid fly to my brain. Adrien feels it too as he held his head.

"Brain freeze?" Jason asked playfully.

"No. When we give into our Kwami's cravings, it goes to our Kwamis in our actual head. It flies up a tube that somehow appears and connects to our brain where our Kwami's float around. This usually doesn't happen when we are in superhero mode since we are using their powers and don't have time to feed them. But in any other mode, it happens. It feels like something floating up, not down. Really weird, and it hurts if you go really fast." I explain quietly so only they can hear as I look at the kids again, making silly faces.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien asked while eying the mocha drink madly.

"You would have starved Plagg and yourself." I whisper flatly.

"How did you get the Kwamis?" Jason whispered us curiously.

"Ember, you wanna take that one?" Adrien asked irritatingly.

"Nope. Who said me and Mari's name? No dear Chat, you answer these questions." I whisper while taking another sip.

"Who forgot to lock the door?"

"Look Adrien, I am a mother of triplets and trying to keep them at bay. So you can explain!"

"You are not!"

"I gave birth, I change them, I feed them, and I entertain them. So you explain!" I say.

"You didn't give birth to them!" Stares are now burning my back.

"Shut up and tell him! People are thinking you are crazy! To everyone, I am the mother and Jason is the father since he is right beside me, looking at me and the children fondly." I hiss. I see a little flash of white in my clenched fists and feel something in my hand to find two rings as I open it. The diamond one fits me perfectly and the golden one fits Jason just right as we slide them on our ring fingers.

"Oh silly me! I was thinking of someone else sis!" Adrien exclaims loud enough for everyone to hear.

_Amber! Why and how are there rings that fit me and Jason perfectly and look like wedding rings!?_

_You need to look the part. _

_Thanks!?_

Adrien explains quietly while I take out Amelia and hold her since she started to whine. Alya starts to cry, making Marinette cry too. I hand Amelia to Jason, take out Marinette and hand her to Adrien (who smiled stupidly as she giggled and played peek-a-boo with him,) and take Alya. I let her have a little sip of my drink and smiles. We go out and leave with drinks still in hand and head over to Fu's. Adrien guides our little tribe to Master Fu's place. An old hunch back man open the door and (since Wayzz, Tikki, and Trixx just HAD to come,) pop out of the baby bag and greet him.

"Hello Master. I am Ember, the wielder of Amber, the owl Kwami. And well, these little owlets are none other than Ladybug and Rena Rouge. All the teen girls are still babies. We have them at the mall, being taken care of." I say calmly. "How do we reverse this?" I ask him.

"Well first, come inside." He leads us inside the little dojo and sits us down. I take the kids out of the strollers and let the three Kwami's watch them. I still kept my eyes on them. "Adrien, did Marinette use her Lucky Charm? It may be here if she did."

"Yes. I have it right here." He digs into his pocket to pull out a red and black spotted quill.

"Good. That signals Ember obviously. So Ember, I am going to need you to take Marinette's earrings and put them on. Then you can be Ladybug and do the Miraculous Cleanse." Master Fu said. I look at Marinette's ear and don't see her earrings.

"Adrien, where are her earrings?" I ask.

"Hang on." He says, pulling them out.

"Why didn't Tikki get sucked into them?"

"Marinette didn't take them off willingly."

"Okay. Wait. My ears aren't pierced!" I shout, remembering that I never did wear earrings. Ever.

"That's bad. They have to be pierced." Master Fu said sadly.

Could this get any worst? My fan rings. I flourish my fan and Nino appears on my compact.

"I need help." I hang up and bang my head on the floor.

"I really hate the Fates right now."

**_—————-_**

**_Well, that really sucks for Ember and Jason. _**

**_Jason: I have no idea why the stupid rule states if you want to be Ladybug, your ears have to be pieced. _**

**_Ember: I know. And I really hate needles. _**

**_Poppy: Until next time!_**


	11. Chapter Eleven: We Are A Pack

**_Here you go! Chapter 11! Amber, will you do the honors? _**

**_Amber: Poppy doesn't own the Miraculous show and probably never will._**

**_Jason: Why do you guys always say 'probably'? _**

**_Ember: You never know what life has in store for you. Like meeting you, meeting Amber, and Poppy getting the idea to create this.._**

**_Poppy: Let's not get too deep into the universe shall we? Enjoy! _**

Ember's POV:

"They have an opening tomorrow." Adrien told me as we walked to the mall.

"Gah. I hate needles." I say as I flank Jason who was pushing the stroller with three fussy baby girls. I sipped on my drink, looking down at Marinette squirming in her seat, whining. We stop at a bench and sit down. I take the kids out of the stroller and feel their diapers. I look at Adrien and Jason.

"Go." I commanded. They look at me confused. "Diaper change."

"So?" Adrien asked.

"Dude. Amelia is a girl you don't know and I would love to keep their privacy. Ecspecially Alya and Marinette. You know, considering Jason." I say arching my eyebrow.

"See ya!" Jason says over his shoulder while grabbing Adrien by the arm, dragging himfar away, but far enough to see me. I quickly change them and motion them to come back over. Adrien sits down beside me and stares at Jason. I smack him on the arm when he says this of all things he could have said to ever exist in the universes.

Tell us about yourself, since you've been sharing a bed with my little sister." Adrien asks.

"ADRIEN! Three things. First, how DARE you! And second, we are the same age, and third, you and Marinette aren't married so I am not your sister." I squeaked, blushing and wishing Marinette was normal so she could hurt him more, but me being the shortest out of, well everybody, I have weak noodle arms. He laughs and squeezes me.

"Oh Mama Owl, you look like you could kill someone, but you are a little warm cinnamon roll underneath that evil lip curl." He says playfully. I roll my eyes. Jason smiles.

"But yeah, Jase, tell us about yourself." I ask while holding Alya.

"Well, my sister is actually twenty and has been raising me. My mom was a drunk and Dad left after I turned two. Mom died when I was six and my sister was eleven. We got put in foster care and we went through about fifteen. I wasn't the cute six year old and we were both just detached to the parents. They never liked my sister since she was very protective of me and would sass at the parents if they were mad at me. She was seventeen and was working to earn money to rent an apartment. She adopted me as soon as she got enough money. It was roughly two years ago. She works at a nightclub and a grocery store and I work with her at the club on the weekends. We barely get enough money from our mother's will and we sold the house so we could pay off some debts and groceries. Our jobs usually pay for food and rent on time so we don't have it that bad. We have each other so we are content." He says with his face bent down looking at Amelia. I understand what he's going through. My dad died in a car accident when I was four months old so I don't remember him. I all I have of him is my eye color, blue. Funny how it got carried to this world. (Dimension? Universe? I don't know.) And my birth mom left him as soon as I was born. My dad's older sister Tanya adopted me and I have always called her mom since. I remember going to my birth mom's funeral two years ago and getting really everything. Her two other daughters and and husband got nothing except twenty dollars. I got some dirty looks that day. And I got twenty thousand from her bank account, all her jewelry, books, and even her house in Tennessee. Mom was a hot shot you could say. She was a designer and had it good but left her husband and newborn for New York. And I really don't know why. I can never go to sleep without wondering, _Why did she leave? _Adrien speaks after a few quiet moments.

"Wow." Is all he could say.

"I get that a lot." He says flatly. I was stunned and could not make my mouth move at his tone and really everything. Jason looks at me concerned. "Em? Em you there? Ember? Yo Em, blink once if your thoughts are spiraling and hate me. Blink twice if you are just thinking and want to go out sometime." He says with a big blush spreading on his cheeks and smiling. I blink once, waiting to see the frown, and it comes and as soon as he opens his mouth and I blink twice with a smile. Adrien squeals.

"Aw, Ember you have a boyfriend! This is so cute I need to text Nino now and tell him!"

"Adrien Agreste, if you do something even remotely related to my love life I will dye your hair blue in your sleep and draw 'I am Chat Noir' on your forehead in permanent marker." I say, pulling out a Sharpie from my purse and his eyes widen.

"Okay okay!" He says, putting his hands up. I laugh. I tickle Marinette and he growls and smacks my hand. Hard. I look at him like he's crazy.

"What the heck was that for, Kitty!? You have some beef with my hand?" I say with my lip starting to curl. He looks at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to hurt her." He says rubbing his neck and blushing.

"Tom, you need to let go and share your Molly." I say with a serious face. Then I look at Jason, then we break out in laughter. Adrien looks at us.

"M-Molly i-is t-the n-name f-for g-girl c-cats! And T-Toms i-s t-he n-ame for b-oys!" I laugh, trying to catch my breath.

"You really aren't funny. Isn't that right LittleBug?" He says, tickling Marinette. Alya starts to yawn.

"Let's go my pack." I say. "Me and Jason are the Alphas, Marinette is my Beta, Amelia and Alya and Nino are my faithful hunters, and Adrien is the omega." I say, buckling Alya into her seat.

"Why am I in the lowest rank in the pack?" Adrien pouted.

"Because you are not in my good graces." I say flatly, buckling Amelia in. He rolls his eyes. Then looks at Marinette fondly.

"I cannot believe the fates made us find out and fall in love at the same time." Me and Jason look at each other, then look at Adrien, then look at Marinette. I had an evil smile on my face.

"You can tell him, Night. Make it nice and painful. We have had to deal with the cringeworthy love square. For a year."

"I love you so much." I say and kiss him on the cheek, making the both of us blush. "Oh Adrien, sweet, innocent, stupid Adrien." I say, patting his lower back.

"Is Marinette cheating? Did she lie to me and just go out with me as a friend and not wanna hurt my feelings!?" He spirals. I cackle.

"You my dear, are blinder than a bat in broad daylight. She has liked you since the second day of school, when you gave her the umbrella. And it's nearly _summer_! You have just called her a good friend. Every time she rejected you, it was because of you. It's the love square. A cringy love square. It's cute, but cringy. Me and Wayzz have over thirty fanfics of Adrienette, Tikki and Amber ship LadyNoir, and Trixx and Plagg ship Marichat. We have loved you guys forever." I say with sass as I was pushing the stroller.

"Oh my god! I have been calling my super crush a 'good friend'!" He says, running his hands through his hair. Then looks at me and Wayzz's head popping out of my purse.

"You and Wayzz have only known each other for a few days, how on earth did you guys write thirty fanfics?"

"We have done three all nighters, but we did do it. We published them on the Ladyblog with your names as Chat Noir and Ladybug and used the names 'Mary' and 'Allan', saying the names are made up. The turtle and the owl are the smartest animals. Cats are stealthy and ladybugs are gentle. The fox is sly, and the bee is dramatic. Boom!" I say, doing the finger guns with one hand. He laughs.

"You dork."

"Aww, that's the nicest thing you have said to me, sweetie." I use my tippy toes and pat his forehead. We get to the mall finally, joking and talking. Nino greets us out the door with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Thank god! The babies are cranky and they aren't eating and they aren't wet. Help." Nino pleads. I look at Adrien.

"Don't you say it. I swear to Tikki if you say it.." I warn.

"This looks like a job for Mama Owl." Adrien says with an evil smirk.

"Prepare to wake up tomorrow with blue hair and Sharpie." Jason warns. Nino looks at Adrien who was now staring at me fearfully.

"Have mercy!" He pleads.

"Stone Cold Owl Of The Snow don't show mercy." I growl.

"That's stupidly long. It's Stone Cold Ember." Adrien pouts.

"Don't correct your Alphas, Omega."

**_—————_**

**_I know the wolf thing really doesn't make sense but I thought it was funny. _**

**_Ember: Just call me Alpha Ember. _**

**_Jason: And call Alpha Jason. _**

**_Adrien: I really don't get why I have to be Omega._**

**_Ember: You called me Mama Owl, Omega. You stoop and bow to your Alpha. _**

**_Nino: Dude, could I possibly be second-in command? _**

**_Ember: No. Marinette is my second-in-command. You are Jason's second command. You and Marinette take me and Jason's place when I die. _**

**_Poppy: But... if the male Alpha dies, the beta or second in command takes the role of Alpha and if it's male, usually takes his mate. I may have waged war. Oh no. *fighting and crying fills the background* Sorry everyone! We all know I am the Alpha. Until next time. Ember! You don't bite Adrien's hand! I created you better than that! _**


	12. Chapter Twelve: I Love You

**_Heyo! This is Chapter, what?! 12!? I can't believe I did it! Sorry I haven't published in so long I have had a serious-_**

**_Amber: Lazy month._**

**_Poppy: I was going to say writer's block. Writer's block, Amber! And there is a make out scene so I'll make a note if you want to skip. Anywho, Ember will you do the honors? _**

**_Ember: Can't! Adrien is worrying his butt off about Marinette! He will not shut up! _**

**_Jason: Ember, be nice._**

**_Adrien: Listen to your boyfriend! _**

**_Nino: You have awakened the Satan in her dude. You should run now._**

**_Ember: ADRIEN AGRESTE I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU THEN KILL YOU IN THE SPIRIT WORLD YOU-_**

**_Poppy: Ember! Fine, Amber will you do it?_**

**_Amber: Poppy doesn't own the Miraculous series and probably never will. Only owns me, Jason, and Ember. _**

**_Ember: Sorry, I just mangled Adrien._**

**_Adrien: Owww._**

**_Nino: I told you. You don't mess with the fire or it's gonna burn ya dude._**

**_Jason: I don't wanna get into a fight with Ember._**

**_Poppy: Oh she seems tough but she is a little cinnamon roll underneath._**

**_Ember: No I am not._**

**_Poppy: I created you. I know every nook and cranny in your life story and what you truly are. _**

**_Ember: You just have to play that card don't ya? _**

**_Poppy: Yes. Enjoy this chapter! Once again, really sorry about the writer's block. _**

Ember's POV:

"Shut up! I just got Chloé to sleep!" I snarl quietly as Adrien sneezes. Turns out everyone just needed a nap. I flop onto the rest area, my feet screaming. Jason sits beside me and pulls me close. Adrien snaps a photo.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Omega, you are getting some blue hair tonight." I growl while laying my head on Jason's shoulder. "Amber, glide." I say, feeling a warm white light swallow me. Thank the lord everyone was out to get fresh air except us, Nino, Adrien, and the kids. Amber lands on my shoulder while the other Kwamis laid on my head. A big pink flash made everybody yelp.

"Why am I at the mall?" I hear a familiar voice echo from where I put the babies. Adrien pops right up with me and Jason right behind him. The Kwamis flew overhead with Amber leading.

"HOLY LORD ON A CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM CONE MARI!" I scream hugging Marinette, sitting on the bed beside a fully grown Alya. All of the babies were fully grown. Mylene look at her surroundings suprised. A woman with beautiful emerald eyes and dirty blonde hair in a pixie sat bewildered. Adrien passionately kisses Marinette while me and Alya cackle. I pulled out my phone and videoed every moment of it. I felt the Kwamis hide in my hair.

"Where's Jason? And who are these people?" Amelia asked. Jason runs up and squeezes her and she wraps her long tan arms around him. Julaka hugs Rose and Cholé starts to complain naturally. Jason grabs me from Marinette and drags me to Amelia.

"This is my girlfriend, Ember." He says, wrapping his arms around my waist. Amelia looks at me with suspicious eyes.

"Hello! I kinda changed your diaper. Sorry? You all got turned into babies and I wasn't gonna embarrass you all." I say sheepishly. She looks at the rings on our fingers, gasping.

"YOU GOT MARRIED!? HOW LONG WAS I A BABY?!" She screeched. I tried to remind her that he said 'girlfriend' not 'wife', but then Marinette hears and well...

"YOU GOT MARRIED!? EMBER MARIE DUPAIN-CHENG! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Marinette yells as she sped over there.

"Well, Adrien made out with Lila while you were in your state." I say glaring at Adrien. Oh he was still getting blue highlights tonight, but I need some extra. They glare at me, knowing how I lie.

"Is this pay back for the photo? No they aren't married. They had to play the part in public strolling three five month olds." He explained while holding onto Marinette's hand.

"Dude, you really need to go to a room if you are going to be all cutesy. Nino and Alya are hugging- holy crap Nino! Go to a room! Jeez!" I say while Nino starts to play tonsil hockey with Alya and gag at them. Jason's grip tightens around my waist and pulls me closer. Amelia smiled at us and shook her head.

"You two really love each other, don't you?"

"Yes." We say together. We both blush furiously and I bury my face in my hands. Marinette laughs at our embarrassment.

"Don't worry, honey, we are going to go. Bye everyone!" Jason says, making me blush at him and then dragging me out the door. Amelia, Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien follow us. I glare at them.

"Why can't I have my date in peace?" I say, feeling Jason wrap his arms arms around my waist. I put my hands on top of his and look at the group, my eyebrows arching.

"Well, I want to see my family. And spend some time with my boyfriend so yeah. Let's go to the house and eat, then you guys can do whatever you want. Movie night to make out session. As long as you keep the noise to a medium." Marinette cackles. Amelia smiles.

"Can I come too? I want to meet my future in-laws." Amelia asks her, smiling at our blush. I turn and bury myself in Jason's chest.

"Oh honey! There you are! Thank goodness Ladybug cleansed everybody! Let's go eat!" Sabine says as we walk into the bakery. I smile at Sabine's shocked look at Jason's arm still glued to my waist. I laugh at her mouth agape.

"Mom, don't freak out. This is Jason, and his sister Amelia." I say, leaning my head on Jason's broad chest, feeling him kiss the top of my head. Sabine smiled at us. I look over to Mari and Adrien who are sitting on the couch, already wrapped up in a blanket. Amelia smiles awkwardly.

"Jason, I am going home. It was lovely to meet you, Mrs. Cheng. Have a wonderful evening." She says politely. Nino and Alya murmur goodbye and they all walk out together, with Sabine quickly giving them each a bag of food from the kitchen. We all quickly ate and went back to what we were doing. Me and Jason sped to me and Marinette's room, shutting the door. Jason landed on my bed, admiring our pink room. I smile.

"Now, what do you want to do?" I ask innocently. He gets up and wraps his arms around my torso, pulling me close. (**Skip if you don't like make out sessions.) **He looked at me and smiled. He kissed me gently, then I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. I moaned. He broke it and started kissing my jaw roughly. I yelped quietly when he bit down on the sensitive part of my neck. I pulled away, just to get pulled back. I laugh.

"Is it bad that we are making out and we have only known each other for three days?" I say while I kissed him, begging silently for more.

"Well, love comes in many ways." He said, leading me to the bed. Jason pulled me on top of him and kissed me senselessly. I kissed him back roughly. I felt his hand slide underneath my shirt and touched my back. I wrapped my arms around him, biting his sensitive spot on his neck. He moaned, kissing me again. (_You good) I growl when he sits up after a few minutes. _

"What's wrong?" I say, making a pouty face. He smiles.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make you do your cute pouty face." He says, kissing me on the forehead.

"Shut up." I say, blushing. Then curiosity burned inside of me. "What else do you like about me?"

"Whenever you are thinking, you twirl your hair on your ring finger instead of your index, whenever you get bored, you pull out a book in class and read it in your lap so nobody sees it, when you drink something, you always get a far away look in your eyes and look like you are thinking about something, you always sign your name with a flourish on the 'e', and whenever you yawn, you arch your back like a cat." He says while pressing his forehead against mine, kissing my lower lip. I blush furiously. A gagging noise comes from the back. Neon green and indigo eyes meet mine. Tikki looks at us sheepishly while Plagg keeps gagging.

"Tikki! Plagg! Why are you here and not with Marinette and Adrien!?" I exclaimed, burying my face in Jason's neck, feeling his strong arms wrap around my torso.

"We were enjoying a video on your phone then went to get a snack. Sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, Marinette and Adrien are doing it too. Wanna go see?" Tikki asks, smiling. I giggle and look at Jason.

"Let's embarrass the mint chocolate chip out of them."

"And that's another thing I love about you." He says, kissing me again, rougher than needed.

"No, not yet. After this." I say, pulling away, much against my will. We quietly went down stairs and peered into the living room. Adrien as on top of Marinette, both kissing furiously. Plagg hands me my cellphone and I hit record. We waited a few minutes, hearing groans here and there. I smile evilly at Plagg, and his face matched mine perfectly. We both walk down the stairs (him floating) and cackle. Marinette looks at us, flushing crimson. Adrien follows her and glares at me and Plagg.

"This is hilarious." I say to Plagg, laughing. Marinette glares too. "Oh come on, you guy's glares are about as scary as a puppy."

"Well, at least we didn't walk in on you guys making out." Adrien spat, making me laugh harder and Plagg cackles.

"Trust me, we got walked in on by a few Kwamis." I say. Amber looks up groggily from the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. I smile and pick up my little Kwami. Marinette kept her icy blue glare on us. "Hey I changed you, so don't disrespect your mother!" I say, laughing harder, Jason walks down with Tikki, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Give them a break. You need some Gatorade after that workout?" Jason smirks. I cackle. They blush at us.

"No." Adrien mutters. I kiss Jason on the lips and head upstairs. Marinette and the boys follow. I look at them.

"I don't mind Jason and Marinette seeing me change but.. Adrien that's a little perverty." I say, slipping out of my top. Adrien and Jason's jaws fall to the floor and Marinette rolls her eyes.

"We will leave you and Jason to yourself." Marinette cackles, leading Adrien downstairs. I slip of my jeans and look at Jason.

"You have some sexy abs." He says after a few minutes. I smile. I slip on some short sleep shorts and sit in his lap and keep my bra on. He stared at my lips.

"Now where were we?" I purr.

"You are terrible." He laughs as he wraps his arms around my backside. (_Skip if ya hate make outs) He slips his shirt off and kisses me passionately. I run my hands through his hair. I wrap my legs around his waist. He wraps his hand around my back and pulls me on top of him. I kiss his neck, making him moan. I feel his mouth back on my sensitive part of my neck and feel him bite down. Well I am going to have a hickey tomorrow. **(You good.) **He sits up again and I glare. _

"Why do you always do this?" I pout. He smiles his heart melting smile.

" Because I like to irritate you. And you stick out your lower lip out, and you look so hot when you do that." He says, kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I say, laying down, covering us both up with my comforter. He intertwines his tan arm around my waist.

"I love you too.

**_—————-_**

**_Poppy: I did it! It took forever but I did it!_**

**_Jason: Do you have to expose every detail? _**

**_Amber: It's adorable! _**

**_Ember: I don't like people reading about me making out. _**

**_Marinette: Me too. _**

**_Adrien: But I like embarrassing them. _**

**_Poppy: See ya next time! (Hopefully that will not be fifteen years.) _**


	13. Chapter 14:Why Rain Comes On Funerals

**_Holla! Here is Chapter Thirteen! Enjoy! Jase, will you do the copyright thing? And I changed the ratings because of this chap. Sorry. Anyway, Jason?_**

**_Jason: Poppy doesn't own The Miraculous show. Only her original characters._**

**_Ember: Enjoy!_**

A clap of thunder jolted me awake. A bronze body was beside me, and I smiled. I curled back up against Jason, trying to go back to sleep. He sits up, making me moan. Jason smiled at me.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said cheerfully. I moan again.

"Come on! I was just getting comfortable!" I groaned. I get up and look over to Marinette's bed and see two lumps in the covers. "Can we go back to sleep? Please?" I beg, giving him puppy dog eyes. He rolls his eyes and lays back down. He kisses me gently and pulled me close. I bury myself in his neck and close my eyes. The rain patters against the window. I try again and again, but cannot go to sleep. I had a bad feeling about today, and I didn't like it. Marinette wakes up an hour later and I get up. Jason's grip was strong but I wiggled out. We sit on the couch together, trying to wake up.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggest.

"But it's raining." Marinette says, eyeing the grey sky through the window.

"Walking in the rain always gives me ideas, so it may give you that inspiration for that top." I reason.

"Okay. Let's get dressed and go to the coffee shop downtown." She says. My gut clenches, telling me that this is a bad idea. I ignore it, blaming it on the spicy noodles from last night. I write a note to the boys, telling them we will be back soon. I quickly change into a sweater and leggings while Marinette dawns her usual flower shirt and pink capris. We grab two umbrellas and walk on the busy Parisian streets.

"How did you and Jason meet?" Marinette says, holding a blueberry muffin and a frappe along with her umbrella.

"He was holding Amelia and well, it just clicked." I say, sipping my coffee.

"Aw." She coos. We walk on the street, knowing that the sign was green. Suddenly, a car comes running in. I hear a scream, and pain sears my back and head. Air goes through my ears and I am flying. Then I am not. Everything goes black.

Alya's POV:

"I love you." Nino says, grabbing my hand. I blush, smiling. A scream pierces the air. I automatically whip out my phone, thinking it's an Akuma attack. I drag Nino behind me and we run to the scene. Something between a sob and a scream escape my mouth. I see two blunettes laying on a sidewalk. I run to them, pushing past the crowd of people. Ember lays beside Marinette in a awkward angle. Their arms are bent in impossible places. Their sides were dented in places that should not be dented. Blood is everywhere coming from their heads. Their sides. Their noses. Their everywhere. I fall to my knees, crying. I hear distant voices, telling me to move, but I don't, cradling Marinette's head, running my fingers through Ember's bloody, matted hair. Nino pulls me away, me clawing everywhere to stay with my two best friends. I sob the whole way to the hospital, awaiting for the doctor.

Jason's POV:

I feel the empty space beside me. I jolt up, looking for Ember. I bolt down stairs to see a note.

'We went for a walk. Be back soon. Love, Em and Mari.' I smile and turn on the television. After a few episodes of 'Parisian Housewives' my phone rings. Ember's ID pops up on my phone and I answer, smiling.

"Hey Em." I say.

"This is Masilee Armstrong. I am a nurse the St.Peter hospital and your girlfriend and her sister are here. A Alya Césaire is here and told us to contact you. Here she is." A billion questions go through my head.

"Jason, Ember and Mari are at the hospital because they got hit with a car. Wake up Adrien and get up here." She sobs into the phone. I drop it, feeling everything shatter inside of me. I fall to the ground, crying. I sob, feeling such pain. I get up after a few minutes and walk upstairs, feeling my heart being ripped out of my soul. An imaginary knife pierces my heart, making the tears burn in my eyes. I shake Adrien awake. He smiles at me.

"I don't have blue hair yet do I?" He asks playfully. He looks at my face and turns serious. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go to the hospital." I say, hearing a deep hollow voice, that I don't recognize.

"Who got hurt?" He asks, then looks around the room. "Where's Marinette and Ember?" I feel the knife being twisted. My face must have told him, because his body tenses.

"They got hit with a car." I sob finally. I didn't care if I didn't seem strong at that moment, because the two girls I love are possibly dying. He breaks. Sobs wrack his body. I just stand there, tears coursing down my face. The Kwamis pop out of the drawer from the desk. Tikki and Amber cling to each other, sobbing. Plagg wraps his arms around them, crying silently. I finally pull myself together.

"We have to go. We can just go in what we are wearing." I say shakily, pointing to our shirts and jeans. Adrien looks at me with a blotchy face. "We have to be there for Alya and Nino." I say, stronger this time. He hobbles out of the bed and slipped in his shoes and grabbed a backpack. Ember's backpack. Pain crashes over me again. I picked out a blanket and a few pillows and throw a few shirts and pairs of pants for them. The Kwamis slip in the front pocket and we were off.

*

Saline hits my nose as I walk into the hospital. I find Alya clinging to Nino, both crying a little. They look at us. We silently sit with them. I look at Alya's bloody shirt.

"Do you want to change your shirt? We have extra." I say quietly. We all sob, knowing that those shirts belong to the two people that may die. A burly doctor walks out of the door and calls Alya's name after what seems like years pass. We all bolt to him, scared of what news he had.

"We had to preform a delicate surgery to get the pebbles out of their heads and had to sew up all the cuts. Ember had more damage done than Marinette, since the car hit the her first. The impact led to the both of them flying to the sidewalk, making them hit their heads. Ember has most of her ribs broken, had a clean snap in her right arm, and fractured her neck and lower back. She'll have difficulty moving properly for a few months but will survive. Marinette is the same except she broke two ribs and her left arm was fractured. Other than that, they will both be fine. No brain damage but they will both have headaches for awhile. I say they are both lucky to survive." He says. A relived sigh echos through the group. "You can visit them. They have a joint room. Room Fifteen." He told us and went to the nurse standing at the reception desk. We all sprint to room Fifteen, anxiety rippling through the group. I get there first, opening the door quietly. Two pale bodies lay in a bed, braces on their necks, bruises covering their bodies, IV's hanging everywhere.

"Owwwwwww." A sweet voice moans. I sob, kneeling towards Ember's bed, seeing her big, beautiful blue eyes meet mine. Ember smiles at me, running her hands through my hair.

"Oh thank you God!" I say, getting up and kissing her.

"Sorry." She says raspy, kissing me back. Ember tries to lean forward, but I break away. Marinette blinks and looks at Adrien who's head was buried in his hands.

"Here Kitty-Kitty." She sings, stretching her bruised arms out. Adrien pops up and does the same thing I did, kissing Marinette with such a passion it scared me. Alya and Nino cackle, looking at the both of them.

"Sorry, but we won't be able to make out really until my back heals." Ember says, her eyes drooping.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." I say, pecking her forehead. She tries to move on her side so I could lay with her, but I shake my head. I lay on the couch beside her and go to sleep after Marinette and Ember.

Ember's POV:

Pain wracks everywhere when I finally wake up. I look over to Marinette with Adrien asleep beside her since she only broke two ribs while I broke six. I don't know how I survived. Jason sits with my feet in his lap, idly playing with my toes. I look at him.

"Rub the baby toe." I say. He smiles.

"So you want a foot massage?" He asks playfully.

I try to nod but it hurts to much and the brace makes my neck stiff. I guess I gasped because his smile disappears. "You need to be careful." He frets, starting to massage my feet.

"Quit being a mom." I tease. Amber sits on my stomach, playing a game on it. Tikki and Plagg swarm over Marinette and Adrien. I try to sit up, but flinching when pain shoots to my back. I moan, feeling the shooting hurt pulsing through my sides. I finally sit up, much to Amber's displeasure. She settles back on my lap and keeps playing. Jason looks at me worriedly. I frown. "Jase, you can't constantly worry. My parents already do that. I am alive so deal with it." I say, doing my pouty lip. He rolls his eyes. I scoot to the edge of my bed to make some room for him to sit down with me. He scoots up beside me and wraps his arm around my shoulders and pecks my head. Something warm and wet landing on my head. I look up to see tears coursing down Jason's face. I wrap my left arm around him.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He looks at me, embarrassed. He wipes his face quickly and lays his head on top me.

"All of this really. We should all be sitting in the living room, cuddling and watching movies instead of sitting at a hospital with six broken ribs, a fractured back and neck, and a broken arm. Ecspecially on a Saturday." He says after a few minutes. "And I wasn't there to protect you." My heart cracks from his small voice. I kiss him, smiling against his lips.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. Accidents happen and sadly it happened to us. You can't blame anyone but that drunk driver. Don't worry, he's been arrested." I say, giving him my broken arm to hold.

"Is it bad that I want to sleep?" Jason asks, pulling the itchy white blanket over himself, his warm legs intertwining with my cold ones.

"I am not tired but you can sleep. I'll just watch something or talk to the Kwamis." I say, ruffling his hair with my good arm. He turns gently so he can lay his head on my chest. After a few minutes, his breathing evened out and I smiled. Amber looks at me.

"Are you okay?" She asks, turning off my phone. I sigh.

"Yeah. I guess I am just aching really badly. Why did we both get injured so badly? I mean, I knew we were going to get hurt, but not as bad." I ask. She frowns.

"Well, if it weren't for the Miraculous, both of you would be dead from the impact." Amber explained.

Amber flies up to me and nuzzles my cheek.

"I am glad you and Marinette are okay."

"Have you talked to Wayzz and Trixx since Nino and Alya left?" Amber shakes her head.

"The both of them have been at home, trying to get the image out of their heads. Trixx told me that they left when you guys fell asleep since they wanted to give you guys some privacy with the boys." She lays on top of of Jason's head. Affection surges through me as I pan my eyes around the room. Marinette looks at me, playing with Adrien's hair. I smile at Mari, who looks at my little bed. A black blob lays on her head while a red one lays on Adrien's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Aching everywhere. You?" She responds.

"Like a bunch of tiny knives are being twisted in my ribs and back. How is Adrien reacting?" I say, looking at the blond boy asleep beside her.

"Blaming himself like you and Jason are blaming yourselves. Like me." She admits, looking down at her bruised knuckles.

"I suggested the walk." I say, tears pricking my eyes.

"And you blocked the car with your body to protect me even if you didn't mean to." She snaps. The tears fall from the both of our eyes, blaming ourselves for our state. Jason shifts and jabs my ribs. I cry out in pain. He jolts up.

"I am so sorry Ember! I didn't mean to hurt you! I should have moved to the couch! I-" I place my lips on his, pushing my tongue into his mouth to shut him up. He slides his tongue in my mouth and I break away. He frowns.

"You needed to shut up for a few minutes." I smirk, looking at his pouty face. He lays back down on my chest, Amber lays back down on his head. I finger my hair, feeling the mats. I close my eyes, feeling the drugs lull me back to sleep.


	14. My Final Chapter

**_Hello! I didn't add a note on my last chapter because I wanted to leave you guys in a somber mood. We are doing a time jump so forgive me. Anyway, can anyone do the thingy? _**

**_Ember: Ooh look at the rainbow! _**

**_Jason: They had to knock her out and it's lasting so she's acting...high. _**

**_Ember: Angel of music, grant me your glory!_**

**_Marinette: Did you let her watch Phantom of The Opera? _**

**_Adrien: I did. _**

**_Tikki: I guess I can try. _**

**_Plagg: Do any of you have cheese? _**

**_Ember: AAH! BUGS?! CATS?! BUG CATS!!!!_**

**_Amber: *sighs* Plagg, the cheese is in fridge. Please Tikki, continue. _**

**_Tikki: Poppy doesn't own-_**

**_Wayzz: Has anybody seen my book? _**

**_Trixx: And my fake vomit?_**

**_Alya: You have fake vomit? _**

**_Nino: You read? _**

**_Poppy: That's it! Unless your name is Tikki, get off the keyboard. Now, where-_**

**_Master Fu: Poppy doesn't own the Miraculous show, only Ember, Jason, and Amber. _**

**_Ember: He looks Asian! _**

**_Jason: Honey, you're Asian. _**

**_Poppy: Fu! Sorry Tikki. _**

**_Tikki: Enjoy this chapter!!!_**

Ember's POV:

(Two weeks later.)

"Easy, sweetie." Sabine coaxes me, easing me up from my bed. We just got home yesterday from the hospital, and Marinette can walk better than me but the doctor told Mom for me to strictly stay on a wheel chair for my back. Marinette healed quicker than me so she only has a cast, a brace on her slightly damaged back, and crutches while I still have my neck brace on. Marinette hobbled over to me. Since we have school today, the boys were going to come and meet us.

"Take it easy there, Mama Owl." I motioned to Sabine who looked at us weirdly. I smile.

"She likes to tease me because I act like a mom and have big eyes." I lie. She smiles and nods. She slides me into the wheel chair and I slide on my hoodie and sweat pants since that's what I could manage. Marinette slides my flip flops and pushes me down the stairs, leaning on my chair. Jason and Adrien wait in the living room. Jason smiles and Adrien holds our four cups of coffee.

" 'Morning, Crip." Adrien cackles, passing me a cup. Jason glares at him for the name. I roll my eyes and take a sip.

"Don't call her that." Jason growls. I smile.

"Come here." I coo, hugging him. Adrien hands Marinette her crutches.

"Here you go, honey." I giggle at Adrien for the name. He pecks her on the cheek and hands me his coffee. Jason pushes my wheelchair. He leans down and pecks my head gently.

"You don't have to treat me helplessly." I say, sipping.

"But I love you and want you to be safe." He says, getting my bag from the kitchen table. "And I am taking you to physical therapy today." I moan.

"I hate physical therapy!" I say, giving him the pouty lip.

"You aren't getting out of this if you want to walk again." He scolds, then smiles. "But you still look cute with your pouty lip."

"Harrumph."

*

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Mylene asks, taking in me and Mari's apperance. My head already is pounding with all the people surrounding me. I pull out a Sharpie.

"Who wants to sign my cast?" I say in a cheerful voice, not answering her question. Everyone knew of course, with Jason and Adrien coming to school without us along with Alya and Nino. Jason looks at the Sharpie with disdain.

"You had a clean snap, Em. Should anyone be touching your arm?" He asks, frowning. I look at him.

"I have had.. two weeks to heal." I say, seeing dark spots edge in my vision. I blink them away, feeling my head pound harder. I look at Jason. "Advil?"

"Gimme a sec." He pulls out a blue tablet and hands me one. I swallow, drinking my coffee. Ms. Bustier smiles at us when we get to class, having a crowd flanking behind us. I hear bickering and look over at Alya and Jason, close up in each other's faces.

"Dude, you have to share the pushing!" Alya says, looking at Jason with anger.

"I can handle it!" He retorts, getting closer in her face. I look at them.

"If the both of you are going to fight about who is pushing my wheelchair, neither of you push." I say flatly, using my good arm to spin the wheel. Thank goodness that being Nightfall has given me some serious biceps. I get to the front row, hooking my legs on the stair so I could turn. Pain shot though my back and I yelped, then feeling a push. I try to crane my neck but use my senses. I realize it's Adrien of all people, because of his bleach-like smell. I can't decide if it's his house or his hair. I smile gratefully at him when he gets me to the seat

"Thanks sweetheart." I say smirking. He smirks back. This is our inside joke. At the hospital Adrien asked me if I wanted a Sweetheart but didn't say 'Do you want...' so now we say it everyday. Jason and Mari eye us. They still don't know so we say it to get on their nerves. All I want to do is go home and sleep in Jason's arms. We got through the day and finally got home in time for dinner after physical therapy. I went to my room with Jason taking me up there. He kisses my cheek before laying beside me. I lay my head on his chest, but my neck sticks up and I can't curve it. But I smile anyway, and I close my eyes, and the world starts to spin.

"Emberlyn Dupain-Cheng!" I stand in a cap and gown, sitting by Marinette, and I walk up to Madame Bustier, who was holding a rolled up piece of paper. The world spins again, and I stand in a white dress and veil. Jason is in front of me, a huge grin on his face.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest says and Jason kisses me gently, sending love throughout his kiss. I melted into it, and the world spins once more.

"Hello, Caspian." Jason says sweetly, and I feel pure love course through me as I look at my baby.

"He's perfect." I whisper, sweat plastered on my neck.

"I love you." He says, kissing me sweetly.

"I love you too." And with those words, I wake up beside him. I curl closer to him. I may be only 15, but I know this is where I am supposed to be. This is the family I need to spend my life with.

**_And that my friends, is the end of Diffrent is Good! I am so very sorry for not publishing, but this baby is done! Thank you all to my loyal readers, even when I was forgetful. I love you all and goodnight!_**


End file.
